An Exile's Stone Heart
by ShanniC
Summary: [COMPLETE] Joey-Mai Joey Wheeler has it made in the shade. Looks, money, a house, and a car. Everything was great in his life. Until he began a game he's not yet ready to finish... Mix-ups, hang-ups, and confusion reign supreme in this angsty tale!
1. An Exile's Stone Heart: I

Author's Notes: This is a Mai/Joey fic! Just wanted to explore how Mai and Joey would fall in love under different circumstances. Yay a new one from me.. I know I should probably work on the next chapter to The Cause, but this idea has been brewing in my head for quite sometime. I don't plan on making this very long anyway! It's an adult fic, and is Rated R. For everyone that likes grown-ass men with grown-ass women. This is basically what I would have rather had happen. This fic deals with manipulation, death, hate, sex, pain, lust, greed, and all the other vices men and women seem to have. Mix-ups, hang-ups, and confusion reign supreme in this naughty tale. Old friends and new ones arrive to stir up trouble.

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to other people!

**An Exile's Stone Heart**

Chapter One: One shot through to your heart without breaking your skin!

To begin with, it was just sex. Plain and simple. Sex was the only connection they shared, and they wouldn't even have shared that, had the sex not been mind boggling. So here he lay in tormented slumber, trying to prevent himself from waking his sleeping lover. He hated to call her even that. There was no love at all in what they did. It was merely an animalistic urge for the comforts of another human being of the opposite sex. He hated her with every fiber of his being. 

Yet, hadn't he called out her name as if he were in pain. What they had begun doing on a nightly basis wasn't painful at all. It was magnificent. No, he willed to himself. She was a shrew, a whining obnoxious bitch who just happened to give good head. Yea, that was all she was. He watched as her chest fell and rose, and he remembered that he had been licking on her all night. A blush erupted over his face as he recalled the things they had said to one another. He could leave this arrangement anytime he desired. They both could. 

Even in the dark, he could feel the damp sheets that had been laden with their sweat. The blanket she slept in had been tousled, barely covering the regions of her body that needed the most attention. No, he realized. He wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't part with the sex. That was all it was: sex. As Always it was nothing more nothing less. 

When they had begun their liaison, both had agreed this was a temporary solution to a problem they both had. They were no one really special, no significant other that they were attached to. So, until they both could find suitable partners, they had agreed to simply just have each other's physical comfort. She murmured in her sleep, turning slightly. Her legs were sprawled, offering easy access to her nether regions. 

It was early morning, right when the sky was transforming from dark indigo, to a lighter shade. He lived on the coast of Japan, as far away from Domino City as possible. Her blond hair was a halo, and he thought she looked quite beautiful then. Of course, he'd never tell her to her face. She was a devil of a woman in her waking hours. She was a regular hell cat. A cruel bitch, an annoying wench she was. Yet, the way in which her hair fell this morning.. He shook his head. She had slept long enough, and it was time to get up. 

He pondered briefly of a way to wake her. He wanted to be creative because she sure had found creative ways in the past. He looked at her naked body, clutching the pillow to her chest, and replaced the pillow with himself. He cradled her arms in a  romantic manner, but he didn't want romance, and neither did she. It was all a game to them both. 

Last night, she had worked her way down his body, making sure to tease all his most sensitive areas. He smirked. Since she had been so kind as to do that for him, he would return the favor. He sank down further the bed. He knew how women liked oral sex, so he might as well return the favor. He'd work his way up.

That did it. His bed mate awoke immediately. She saw him, snarled and slapped him across the face. So began another morning in the life of Joey Wheeler. She growled, angered from being awakened prematurely from sleep. She dug her nails into his back, hoping to withdraw blood. As usual, he was too strong for her, and easily flipped her under him. He attacked her lips viciously, smirking when her shouts of protest became groans of pleasure. 

In the waking moments of the day, they reached the pinnacles of pleasure. When the night's darkness became the morning's glories, they attacked each other's bodies once more. After a few minutes of groping, fondling and deep, ragged breathing, they relaxed, and the woman rolled over him. She was the one smirking now, her eyes shone with a bright mischief that he hadn't seen in quite some time. Something was up, and he wanted to know what it was. 

"What have you got up your sleeve?" He asked, reaching for his pants, and gingerly slipping into the dark brown slippers he had been given as a gift from her. 

"Like I'd tell you anything. You really should know better, Joey." 

He smirked, leaning forward so that their noses touched, and eyes level. 

"I'll find out anyway, Princess." 

He said with a sneer. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her roughly, enjoying the taste of her lips. She really should switch back to the fruity lip gloss she once adorned. 

"You will not. Besides, I had no idea you cared so much." 

She called out to him while he went to the bathroom. 

"I don't care."

She picked up the close that had been carelessly scattered everywhere, placing them on his cheery oak bureau. She reached down picked up her own lavender silk robe, and headed for the bathroom as well. 

"Hey! Go use the bathroom downstairs!" 

He said half irritated/half playfully. She swatted his hand away, but he merely pulled her closer. 

"Stop it. You'll be late for work." 

She said, brushing her teeth. She stepped into the shower, completing forgetting that he was there. He stepped into the shower temporarily forgetting that he would indeed be late. She backed away, a stern frown on her face. She placed her hands on her hips, and looked expectantly at him. 

"Haven't you had enough?! If you don't mind, I'd like a shower."

 She said through gritted teeth. He stopped his closing in on her, and scratched his head.

"Actually I do mind, Mai. Don't use all the hot water, or next time you're footing the bill." 

He said, grateful only his socks got wet. She had only warmed the water up, but hadn't turned on the shower head. He walked back into the bedroom and was quickly changed. 

"Oh, and Mai?" 

He said turning back to face her, his briefcase in his hand. 

"Be out of the brownstone before I get back."

"Goodbye to you to sweetheart." 

She said with as much venom that she could muster. 

Footnotes: Thus begins to the escapades of Mai and Joey. Just so everyone is clear, this will have sex, lust, death, and all the good stuff, so it's rated R. That's my good deed for the day! Lemme know what you thought with a review okay? Mail me at ThwartedShanni@hotmail.com 


	2. An Exile's Stone Heart: II

Author's Notes: Wow, I know it's been a long time, but to tell the truth, I didn't think anyone would review this, or like it for that matter. What a surprise it was for me to discover people actually enjoyed this. Like I said in the last chapter, this is angst, and pretty much unhappy for our favorite blondes. Don't expect any happy-go-lucky nonsense here. Er… this is an AU, in case I didn't mention, and I don't know if I will add Yugi and Co., unless you guys want me to. If you do, say so in the reviews, or email me. J 

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to other people!

**An Exile's Stone Heart**

Chapter Two: Twenty-three and so tired of life, such a shame to throw it all away…

Mai just couldn't understand what exactly was so special about Joey Wheeler.  They slept together, and as decided between the two, there would be a strict '_no strings, no rings_' policy. They weren't a couple, and there was no need to feel anything more than an attraction fro him. They were just colleagues. Nothing more and nothing less was her motto when it concerned Joey Wheeler, but lately, she had been feeling different. Mai didn't feel as if she wanted more from their "relationship" but there was something else. She dressed quickly, wanting to leave the brownstone as quickly as possible. They always had their rendezvous at his home. There was no way he was coming to her place. 

That was just one of the many rules they had concocted for each other. If either of them violated any of the rules, their relationship would dissolve completely. She knew she was playing with fire, and she could accept that. If she wanted her plan to go through safely without a hitch she would have to lie, cheat, and steal. That was something she was well educated in; ruthlessness. The corporate world was everything media, television, and movies made it to be. There were no sunshine happy endings. When a company got taken over, so did its denizens. It was very much like those sayings 'kill or be killed.' When your ass was on the line, you did desperate things. Mai frowned, annoyed with where her mind had been going lately. 

Joey was just a play thing, and she was the same to him. That was all they would ever be to one another. She had no reason to feel guilty or ashamed about anything. After all the shady under-the-table dealings Joey had made that ruined some of her business dealings, she would get the last laugh. She'd screw him, and he'd be left to pick up the pieces. It was all a game, everything was a game. 

          "Let's see who has the last laugh you fucking bastard." 

Mai spat bitterly as she wove in and out of traffic. At least there were some perks to working in the city. To say that hated Joey would be an understatement. She hated him with practically every fiber of her being. She hated his smile, she hated his eyes, and most of she hated his heart. She hated what he did to her, and she hated that she still found him irresistible. She also hated herself a little as well for sleeping with him. He was her rival in the corporate world, and yet here she was sleeping with him. 

Of course love was a tow way street, but then again they had no love for one another. Aside from an animalistic attraction to one another, there was no shared affinity towards one another. She found his jokes tired and boring, and him to be an arrogant bastard. He was going to meet his downfall if she had any say, and she would be the one initiating the act. She was going to watch him fall from grace _again, this time hoping he never stood up again. _

Her coworkers liked to say they were fucking for the mere product it would bring. A means to an end they had said. Damn those bimbos if they were right. Mai wouldn't be telling them that they actually were correct, and the only reason she was messing around with him at all was for the gain it gave her. They liked to share secrets, almost like insider trading, but the benefit for them was that they couldn't get caught. Both of them were shifty as hell, and could be as classy or as smarmy as they wanted. 

          "Almost there." 

Mai said aloud as she saw the complex in which her firm was housed. For six years Mai had been a member of the internationally recognized LaBeouf Finance Inc., a conglomerate that did litigation for many other companies. Her company was pretty much the pimps of the Japan. It was their responsibility to collect monetary fees from the companies they kept from going under, while pocketing the cash for their services. There was something very refreshing about making money and keeping it all for yourself. 

Yet that had been her problem. She had chosen to become a fool for Joey Wheeler, only to see it blow up in her face. Never again would she allow herself to be strung along by anyone, especially _him_.  Mai clutched the wheel so tightly that her knuckles became white. She released her death grip on the steering wheel, and turned into the parking lot. She got premium parking of course, with a special name designed for her services. No one was to park in her spot. She made sure that rule was enforced. If anyone didn't adhere, she would see that the person's car was impounded. 

As she stepped out, already her assistant was waiting for her with her clipboard ready, and bright smile on her face. Lila Hu was a well to do woman with big aspirations, and lots of drive. She was older than Mai, but they were very good friends. Lila had three children, and her husband made a lot of money, so she didn't mind not being placed higher during promotions season. This was like a part time job for her.  Mai smirked at the woman thirteen years older than herself, locked her car, and they entered the elevator. 

          "Did you have any success with getting information out of Wheeler?" 

Mai smirked at the older woman, checking her make up on the elevator wall's reflection. 

          "Of course I did, although, I'm going to have to arrange our rendezvous at another locale next time." 

Mai said yawning softly. 

          "Mai sweetheart, one day you are going to have to stop trading information that way." 

          "I know, but that takes the fun out of everything." 

Lila chuckled, and they exited the elevator heading towards Mai's corner office.

          "Oh yeah… Mai? The boss wants to see you pronto." 

Lila said checking her clipboard, and adjusting her handless phone. She backed away still checking her day planner. 

          "Something about the Myers account." 

Mai groaned, and waving Lila off heading into her office. The Myers account was the most difficult account that she had to deal with this year. It was usually reserved as grunt work, but her boss, had requested her to work on it, _and the client. There was no way to get out of doing it.  Mai opened her door, and was unhappy with the face she saw there. Before she could say "Get out" or "I'm calling security", she found herself in a lip lock with the last person she'd wanted to kiss.  She pushed the annoying man away and glared daggers of hatred. Mai kneed the young man unceremoniously in the groin, before sitting gracefully in her leather swivel chair. _

Footnotes: That is it! I hoped you liked it. Anyway, next chapter, I will say why Joey hates Mai, and vice versa. Who is this mysterious man and why is he in Mai's office? What's so bad about the Myers account? What does Mai have up her sleeve, and why does she want to see Joey's downfall? **If you want to see Yugi and company in this story at all, let me know when you review. **

-Shanni


	3. An Exile's Stone Heart: III

Author's Notes: Last time, Mai vented, and well it was just mean. There's more come, I'll just keep moving along, so shall we? Personally, I don't think Yugi and Co. be in this. I am trying to find out where I want to go with this, so please forgive me if I wander off a bit. Just a reminder, the language is "sharp" so to speak and this is not for kiddies. Thanks for reading so far. In this chapter, Mai gets an unwanted visit, begins work on the Myers account, and Joey suffers from withdrawal.

**An Exile's Stone Heart**

Chapter Three: Keep your distance from me; don't pay no attention to me!

          "Is that how you treat all of your male guests Valentine?" 

The man asked as he fell down in pain. Mai smirked, crossing her legs. She leaned over her mahogany desk looking at the pathetic man that struggled to stand up. He was small, mousy, perverted little shit that Mai disliked to no end. He had been trying to get into all of the female population's pants. He was unsuccessful, which wasn't surprising. The man literally resembled a mouse. His bad comb over, polyester suit, and bad breath was a turn off for everyone in the office. More than once AJ Grubbs had been reported for sexual harassment. Unfortunately, the little bastard was the nephew of one of the higher ups. Mai didn't know for sure which executive was damned to be related to him, but he was lucky. 

          "You deserved it Grubbs." 

          "Just admit it Valentine, you want me. I understand."

          "I want you like I want V.D." 

Mai sneered, glancing at a few briefs Lila had placed on her desk. 

"You're still here?" 

          "Yea, I just wanted to talk to you."

Mai leaned back sizing up the man. 

          "What do you want Grubbs?" 

          "Aside from you and me naked, dancing horizontally-"

          "_Grubbs."_

Mai wasn't pleased with his annoying antics. He was a loser, a natty looking man, whom if he were an insect, he'd most resemble a fly. 

          "I'm kidding Valentine. I want in on the Myer's account."

"Why do you want to work on the MA?" 

Mai asked, pretending to sound shocked. She wasn't shocked at all. It was the prime season for the vultures to come out. Anyone that wanted to leech off her good work would have a hell of a hard time. He was just a brownnoser. There was no way he was getting in on her project. She didn't even want the Myer's account, and if she was going to forced to do it, she wasn't working with him. He was not productive, and his poor work ethics would not reflect on her. She was more curious about why he wanted to work with her on the account. There could be three possible answers; he wanted to closer to her, he was seriously slipping with his effective productivity, or he knew something she didn't. 

Mai thought it was most likely that he knew something she didn't. Everyone that worked with her knew she was strictly professional when it came to work. There was absolutely no funny business. If her formality was undermined, the partner she was working with suffered the consequences. He knew he had no chance in hell with her, and she knew he could afford to slip up with his work since he had a relative that was a higher up, but he couldn't slip too much. Even if he was in danger of getting fired, she knew that she would be the last person he wanted to work with to ensure his employment. It must be that he knew something she didn't. He was privy to certain information by having an uncle as a VP. He must have known why she was chosen for this project, and it most be very profitable if he was willing to work with her. 

          "I know something's big is going down. I want in." 

Mai smirked at his desperation. 

          "I'm sorry Grubbs. You know I work alone on major projects. If you wanted in, you should have filed a request to work with me with Human Resources. Sorry honey, but could you leave? I've got work to do."  
  


He said nothing, but his gestures only confirmed what she knew. There was lots of money to be made on this project, and if he wanted in _this badly, she was going to find out why. Mai watched as he left, but not before he subjected her to a very crass gesture. Mai sighed with irritation. Even 46- year old men acted liked whiny babies when they didn't get what they wanted. Mai looked over the briefs and files Lila had given her, and set up a timeline for when she would like to have things done. _

Once she had her presentation ready, she'd set up a business lunch with her client and they could begin work. Already this day was proving to be tiring. Soon, she was attacking her work with fervor, despite the sinking feeling she was getting. Mai had become so engrossed in her work, she hadn't realized someone had been trying to call her until Lila came in and pointed to her phone. Mai picked up the receiver, and headed to the copy room.  

          "Mai Valentine speaking, who is this?" 

          "Must you answer so formally darling?" 

Mai frowned, knowing exactly who was on the phone. Joey Wheeler. She copied the files, ignoring the stares of her coworkers. Some fo the men were old enough to be her grandfather, and the stares were more annoying than anything else. 

          "It's been five hours, and you can't keep away?"

          "Sorry, I suffer from Mai withdrawal. Did you lock my house?" 

          "Yes you ass, and thanks for putting the garbage cans in the driveway, I was almost late."

          "I thought you might enjoy that. Anyway, are we on for tonight?"

          "No can do Joseph. I've got a meeting with a major clientele. I should be busy for at least two months."

There was silence on the phone. Mai knew she had shocked him. His reaction would be very interesting indeed. 

          "Who's the client?"

Mai giggled insanely. 

          "You know I can't tell you that. I can't mix business with pleasure."

          "Mai that's all we've been doing. That is our entire liaison. What am I supposed to do _now?" _

Mia was getting annoyed with his whining. He couldn't go a day without getting laid. It was really disgusting. The man needed some self control. 

          "That's something you've got to figure out on your own."

          "What are you going to do? You know you can't resist me."

Mai gathered her stacks, but not before sending evil death glares to every male staring at her. Even dressed like a professional businesswoman, she could not get any respect. Those jerks were really gross. She entered her office, happy to see Grubbs hadn't returned. 

          "Yes I can. Besides, I've got a vibrator."

There was silence once more. Joey began chuckling lightheartedly. 

          "Touché. Still, I can't _believe_ you'd deprive a man of his natural urges. You're using sex as a weapon."

          "I am _not using sex as a weapon. Find someone else to sleep with. I know you've got other women." _

          "Why didn't this client of yours come to McNair International?" 

Joey asked slightly jealous. LaBeouf Inc., and McNair International were rivals in every sense of the word. Both companies prided themselves on cutthroat tactics to get what they wanted. What they wanted was always the client's money. At LaBeouf, Mai was known as the Tiger Lady. She was Daring, beautiful, and fatal when crossed. While Joey did not have such an endearing nick name, anyone that visited McNair International's sky scraper would find him easily. He usually had an entourage of fifteen people willing and ready to please the great Joey Wheeler. 

          "Obviously my client knew I could offer them what you couldn't." 

          "All you can offer is head and sub par service."

          "That's funny, that's not what you said last night."

Mai said hanging up on him. She blocked his office and cell number from calling her office. She didn't want him calling her office for the rest of the day. She needed to concentrate. As much as she loved their sexually titillating conversations, business was business, and Joey Wheeler wasn't getting in the way. Not like last time. 

Mai sighed, rubbing her temples. The day had just started, and already two people were more than curious about the Myer's account. Mai gathered her jacket, and purse. Maybe if she got a little fresh air, she could clear her head, work faster, and get back to her apartment. She could go out with her girlfriends and treat herself to a nice dinner, and then maybe a little clubbing. After talking to Joey, she'd need a distraction. Slowly, she'd break him, just like he broke her, and then vengeance would be hers. 

FN: That is it. Was it too short? Too long? (Yeah right) Want more? Want little? What do you think? Next chapter, more stuff, happens but I have to think of what. More M/J interaction though! Please review this! If you don't I'll think no one is reading it, and stop writing. (I've been known to do that, then get pissed off emails from people that read my stories.) 

-Shanni         


	4. An Exile's Stone Heart: IV

Author's Notes: This is a Romance/Angst, and I'm still debating whether or not I'll let things end happily. I do not consider this story as hentai. As for the _length, I suppose I could make it longer, but I make no promises. This is not going to be of an epic length. Thank you for reviewing. _

Disclaimer: I disclaim for the duration of this story.

**An Exile's Stone Heart**

Chapter Four: I'm like Estella, I like to reel it in, and then spit it out! I'm frustrated by your apathy.

          "Those things will kill you, you know." 

Antoné Keoghs reprimanded his favorite coworker as he lit a cigarette in his plush office. He watched as Joey inhaled the precious nicotine of his cigarettes. Joey rolled his eyes at his assistant, ignoring his warning. He didn't smoke often, and he wasn't addicted, but sometimes, he needed a break from the rat race. He needed a release, and since there was no one around he could have sex with, cigarettes would have to do. He blew the smoke like an old pro, watching with a small smirk as he blew smoke rings that billowed out of his mouth, and out of the window. 

McNair International was a smoke free building, but Joey didn't give a flying fuck. When he wanted to smoke he would. All of the money he had made his company ensured that he could smoke in peace and no one would say a word to him. He looked at Antoné smiling at how much the older man cared. Keoghs was a good man; his hands were mostly clean from years of working at their ruthless company. Despite a stroke, two divorces, and a bald spot, the man had managed top maintain employment at McNair with out sullying his reputation. 

          "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

Antoné laughed at the bad joked and rose from the plush chair in his young friend's office. He checked his watch. Dropping his memo's on the desk, he gathered his things and headed to the door. Joey waved him off, looking at his computer screen. He had no new appointments, and already his day was free. He could grab an early lunch, see a few contacts, and maybe get in touch with Mai. If she thought that her hanging up on him and blocking his number would end their discussion, she was dead wrong. She'd just have to learn the hard way that Joey Wheeler got what he wanted, when he wanted it. 

Joey drove his sleek 2003 mustang through the streets of Hiroshima, thankful that he lived in the countryside of the island. Years ago, he had made the decision to leave the hustle bustle world of high rise apartments, and stuffy condos. Of course, he still _lived_ the fast paced life. Fast cars, fast women, and pricey booze was the life he loved. He figured he could live the life he loved, but reside in the country, waking up each morning to see the sun rise over the oceans horizon. He sped down the crowded streets angry with the traffic; soon he found the building he was looking for. Johnny's was a quaint little bistro that served Afro-Caribbean cuisine at reasonable prices. After calling Mai's office using Keoghs phone, and learning she was out to lunch, he knew he'd find he could probably find her at Johnny's. They had visited the restaurant together quite a few times. 

As soon as he walked into the restaurant, he almost immediately saw her. Mai was sitting alone, sipping white wine. Her food hadn't come yet, so he wouldn't have to worry about her skipping off. He walked over to her table, and took a seat, ignoring the twitch of Mai's eyebrow at being disturbed. Picking up a menu and choosing his meal, he handed the menu back to the waiter that been hovering over Mai's table. He was obviously trying to get a look at her breasts. Joey glared dangerously at the waiter's audacity, smirking when he saw the waiter shiver, and hastily exit. Just because they weren't a couple didn't mean other men had the right to stare at his woman's breasts. Especially since they were his personal playthings. 

          "Why were you blocking my calls?"

          "What are you doing _here?"_

They stared at one another, as if sizing the enemy up. This was dangerous ground Joey was treading and he knew it. Mai stared at him, waiting for him to make the first move. He was on the offensive because he was the one that came here looking for her. Mai crossed her legs and arms waiting to hear his excuse. Joey smirked, and leaned back into his chair. Mai resisted the urge of reaching over and slapping him squarely on the face. Sure, she liked things rough sometimes, but she'd get no sexual pleasure from seeing _him_ in pain. Maybe, she would see him squirming in both physical and emotional pain, ruing the day he crossed her. 

          "I asked you first."

          "Fine, Joseph. You calling me while I am at work is unprofessional, lacks class, and is extremely annoying. Then again, since you do work at McNair International that's not surprising." 

Mai said batting her eyelashes. She grinned as she saw his brow furrowed, and his anger slightly showing. She'd struck a nerve. It was so fun to see him get worked up and angry. He deserved every single jab that came his way. After what he had done to her, she didn't trust him, and she wasn't going to let him get away with what he had done. Vengeance was a dish best served cold, and continuously. Toying with him was so delightful. Breaking his heart would be very fulfilling. 

          "Cute, Mai real cute. Are you going to stop by tonight or what?"

          "I told you already Joey. _No. I've got to work on my briefs for my client."_

          "You can do that at my house."

Mai glared at him for that last remark. There was now ay she'd bring work to his house so he could take sneak peeks. Joey was far from chivalrous, gentlemanly, or anything remotely amicable. She didn't trust him at all, and they were already mixing business with pleasure. She had already broken a vow to she had made to herself. Never sleep with the enemy. For him to suggest she take her work, to his _home_, was ludicrous. Asking too much from her was his specialty, and she had thought after years of saying no, he'd give in. The last time, she gave into his whims; she ended regretting it for the rest of her life. Mai would never let a man, especially a man like Joey, try to run her life. She was free fucking spirit, and if she wanted to keep things from him that were none of his business, eh had just better damn well get used to it. 

          "I'm kidding Mai. Loosen up."

They spent the rest of the lunch eating. Very little words were spoken. Although Mai was adamant in her decision, Joey had turned a deaf ear through everything she was saying. Frankly, he would not accept 'no', or whatever other excuses she had. They finished the meal, both paying for their own courses. Joey was not a cheapskate, but even he had offered to pay, Mai would have refused him. What use was he? He walked her to her car, and when he leaned in for a kiss, Mai backed away. She shook her head, her golden curls bouncing off her shoulders. Lifting a delicate brow, she waited for him to explain his actions. 

          "What are you doing?" 

Joey was getting very annoyed with Mai's behavior. Since when did she become so standoffish? It wasn't like she was ashamed to show him affection in public was it? He snorted absently at the thought. The day Mai Valentine showed affection in public would be a day when pigs flew, and hell as cold. She probably didn't want to kiss him in public, and when they did have another 'meeting' he would definitely bring the topic up for discussion. Then again, it was very difficult to have a conversation when they were having sex. Things were mechanical, he was a cog, and she was a screw, and what t6hey did was a simple as a plus b. Those were the rules after all. There was to be absolutely no deviating from the routine. The routine itself was very exciting, and he would never tire from doing the same moves on her all of the time. 

          "Huh? Oh sorry, I'm going to go now so see you later." 

Mai rolled her eyes, and stepped into her car. 

          "Let's hope it's later than sooner." 

Mai mumbled quietly. She started her car, not bothering to give Joey a second glance.  Mai sped down the freeway, only stopping for groceries, and a few other personal items. Soon, she was out of Odaiba, and in the country. She passed by farms, and trains taking in the scenery. The air was cleaner, fresher, and she couldn't help but feel humble by all the beauty surrounding her. Soon, she was driving down a familiar dirt road she recognized. A faint smile grazed her lips. She was home. Mai parked her car next to old station wagon, and entered the large country home. She entered, looking for the residents of the home. Mai walked into the kitchen, putting the groceries away. 

It was only 2: 45 in the afternoon, so everyone should be in the house somewhere. Mia went up the stairs, coming to the smallest room on the right side of the hall. She knocked on the door once, and when she heard, a faint 'come in', she entered. The young child immediately smiled, and raced into her arms. She smiled lightly, kissing the girl's cheeks. Her face was chubby in a cherub way, with rosy cheeks, and peach skin. She giggled tugging on the older woman's blonde locks. 

          "Hello Bit. Do you know where your grandma is?" 

          "She's in the garden, Mommy. We were planting tomatoes, and I got dirty so Grandma made me take a bath. Look at what I colored. It's you and me, and Grandma, and Soda Pop too!" 

Mai smiled at the picture, with a sad smile on her face.  She kissed her daughter, and they went downstairs. The girl followed, clinging to her mother's hand. Mai watched as the girl raced into the den, looking at the many items her mother had brought home. She searched through he clothes, toys, and food. Something would catch her interest, but she'd put it down again. 

          "Mommy, are you staying over tonight, or do have to go back to work, and leave me again?" 

The girl asked in a hushed voice, almost afraid to look at her mother. 

          "Sarah, you know Mommy has to work. I have to support you and Grandma, even Soda Pop. I'll see if I can work something out, okay?"

The girl nodded, her red hair hiding her eyes. Mia sighed, and took Sarah's chin in her hands. 

          "Look at me sweetheart. It won't be much longer. I promise, one day soon, I'll live her all the time, and we can spend as much time together as you want. Mommy's just working so we won't ever have to worry about paying bills again okay?" 

          "Okay Mommy."

Mai smiled at her daughter, hugging her. 

          "Now be a good girl, and go get your Grandma for me okay?"

Sarah ran off to fetch her grandmother, while Mai began putting away everything she had purchased. Mai worked quietly, humming a tune she had picked up from her daughter. She was working so diligently, she hadn't heard her mother enter the kitchen. Leila Valentine was a kind woman, of good fortune, and middle age who loved her daughter, and grandchild dearly. She was wise, and protective of the things she held dear, and she made sure to instill these principles in her loved ones. 

          "You're back again."

It was not a question. Mai turned, and looked at the middle aged woman with a smile. 

          "Yes Mom. I've got a new client, but I'm going to try to arrange things so that I can work from here. I think, after this deal, I'll be done, and everything will be finished?" 

          "Everything indeed." 

Mai sighed. She knew where this conversation was headed. 

          "He didn't care Mom." 

          "He was a just a stupid, young kid then. Maybe if he knew-"

Mai whirled around to chop vegetables, not wanting to face her mother.          

          "He will _never know Mom. He had a chance, and you know what he did with it. Sarah deserves better than him."_

          "If you never tell her, she'll be very angry with you when she gets older."

          "So you think I should tell her about her father?" 

          "How can you defend him after what he did Mom? The lives he destroyed- he didn't _care_ Mom. He hasn't changed, unless you count changing for the worse. If I had things my way, he'd never have even had the first chance."

          "This isn't about you though Mai. This is about that little girl. Your daughter, whom you love and would do anything for her."

          "You know I would Mom. I am protecting her from him. He deserving everything he gets. He _will pay for what he's done Mom. Of this I am certain."_

          "I hope you know what you are doing." 

          "Trust me Mom. I know what I'm doing."

Leila sighed, and went back to her gardening. She could only hope her daughter was right. 

**AN:** That's it. I made it longer, so no whining! Yes, Mai is a mother, but not the way you think! Please leave a review, and we'll find out what happens next! Thank you for reading! I'm still debating whether to make things happy for our favorite blondes. What do you think? Too short? Too long? Help me out here peeps! J


	5. An Exile's Stone Heart: V

Author's Notes: Where did everyone get the idea that _Seto_ Kaiba_ was the father of Mai's child? Kaiba is **NOT** in this story, although I like him a lot. This is a **complete **AU**, with the only people from the show in this is Mai and Joey, although Pegasus may make a cameo. He can however be found in my other M/J story, **__The Cause Of Original Sin. (Ah yes a shameless plug I know.)_

**An Exile's Stone Heart**

Chapter Five: I need so, to stay in your arms see you smile and hold you close!

There were very few people that knew much, if anything about Joey Wheeler's private life. He always was looked upon as a sophisticated Adonis; with unmarred flesh, beautiful locks, and the brownest eyes imaginable. He was sexy, manly, and there was something innocent about his face. Most couldn't see the recently removed baby fat, of a young man. It had been replaced with a chiseled chin, and fine bone structure. Joey was everything men wanted to be, and women wanted to be with. He was a god among these common mo9rtals. His narcissism had landed him in hot water before, but now, in the privacy of his own dwelling he could be the man he was truly destined to be. Just like any great hero he had suffered immensely before his rise to power. 

His life held many secrets. His hands were bloodied, stained by the innocent lives he had held a part in destroying. He was a predator, a man with the drive to take what he wanted no questions asked. He was not a common criminal. His hands were supple, yet firm. A gentleman must always be the epitome of sophistication. He must exude an air about him that made men jealous and women soon. He did this successfully, although he knew he was no gentleman. It was a game to him. How many people could he toy with today? Occasionally, he'd go out a pick out the most beautiful ladies, taking them back to his ocean front cottage. He knew they were after his money, and he was just hungry for sex. Everything worked out evenly with every party walking away satisfied. 

Sometimes though, sometimes he got tired. No one could meet his needs, and when he couldn't find perfection in the body of a young woman, he called on Mai, and if she, feeling the same need for physical contact acquiesced the game was on again. She had left quickly out of the city to god knows where. He knew she wasn't seeing another man, not that it would bother him too much, but yet, where did she run off to? What place did she turn to when the need to escape the rat race, the city so full of pollution, crime, and violence overwhelmed her? Perhaps she was with the new client she had… 

          "Damn you Mai. You aren't even here and you're on my mind!" 

Joey said throwing the bottle of Seagram's Dry he had been drinking from across the room. He watched, as if dazed as the bottle fell to the floor breaking into millions of tiny shards.  Joey staggered to his sofa, plopping down on with little coordination. He was drunk and he knew it. He wasn't an alcoholic, but at one time, he was damn near close to it. That was his problem now- he couldn't get attached, or addicted to anything. He was getting angry with himself now, setting up impossible standards to live by with no escape from such a hectic life. _Mai_ was supposed to be that solid rock. She was supposed to represent that solidarity he lacked in his life. He smoked, but not daily, not even weekly. He drank, but only occasionally at a few parties, and even then it was usually something like a white wine. 

          "Stupid bitch isn't even here when I need her!" 

Joey slumped to the floor, tears stinging his eyes. He damn near hated Mai. He hated her, and yet he wanted her at the same time. Why couldn't his life be simple? He reached for the phone and dialed and called a cab. He did not want to drive his car to the place he was headed. It would most likely be stolen, or he could be spotted by someone from the old gang.  Joey went upstairs and showered, cleaning himself up.  Since he was on the ocean front, headed to the north quad of the city, he had at least two hours before a taxi appeared. Once of the benefits of living on the coast as solitude, but it could also be a curse.

Joey went outside to his garden, and cut the roses, both yellow, and red, and gathered six of each, he went inside and wrapped them, pleased with his ability to do something domestic. He was never one for horticulture, but after high school, everything changed. He dressed in one of his cheaper suits. Joey was sober by the time the cab, came. The said nothing, and Joey's bowler hat hid his eyes, and from view. He didn't want to talk anyway. He sighed softly, as his mind drifted back to his younger years. He was only 24. Not even 25 and already so many things in his life had changed dramatically. Most men hadn't gone through some of things he had. Hell, most _people _hadn't gone through what he had.

He cursed himself for such thoughts. How could he even think like this? He was supposed to be feeling regret, self loathing, something about him should feel the need to rebuke his way of life. Yet, despite its flaws, he loved his life. He loved the money, the women, and the glamour. Fuck, he thrived in it. A thin line formed on his mouth. She wouldn't ever get such a chance again would she? No! And it was his entire fault. He gripped the flowers tightly, getting angry again. Today wasn't supposed to be about him, it was about her, everything today was for her. The cab came to a abrupt stop at his desired address. He instructed the cabbie to wait ten minutes. Joey stepped out, paying the man, looking at the dilapidated houses, and worn down buildings. He walked passed all of them, his head hung down in shame, and his eyes covered.

He was right in front of the graveyard now. The Kobayashi Cemetery was where she was laid to rest. Joey went to her grave site, satisfied to see the groundskeeper hadn't let the site turn to dust and weeds. At least he was paying him for something. He knelt down and placed the flowers in front of the smooth marble, running his fingers along the carvings. His eyes watered as he read the words. Rachel Sarah Mitchell-Mayizaki. There was a small smile on his face as eh remembered the woman he once called friend. She had been the mother of his child, but like a fool he did the most despicable thing eh could have done to her. He hated himself for that, and he couldn't ever forgive himself.

They were never a couple. They had slept together once, and she had gotten pregnant. She was Mai's best friend, and they had a rift between them ever since. The three of them were once inseparable. All three were eager to get out of the north part of the city. Away from the crime, the booze, the drugs, the gang wars. Rachel wanted to be a model, Mai wanted to be a writer, and he just wanted to get the hell out of this part of the city. They were looked down upon. They were supposed to always be best friends, inseparable, and always there for one another. 

Rachel had been incensed when he hadn't claim paternity, but by then it was too late. Rachel had left Japan, and he never saw her again, until he had been called with the horrible message that she had died. He was told the baby hadn't survived. He could not be consoled then, he was heartbroken. Mai was nowhere to be found, but it wasn't really surprising he had cheated on her with Mai's best friend. There was nothing left for him to do now, but leave that damned city where all of his dreams had been dashed. He worked hard, graduated form college, and moved to the coast as part of his healing/punishment. He was self-exile, content to be left alone, and unhappy. But even then, his unhappiness was soon replaced by the power of McNair International. What those people had offered him was an escape from everything, and he'd always appreciate that. In return, he had worked diligently, earning more rewards and making more money. 

Joey snapped out of his thoughts, and kissed his fingertips, placing them on the cold stone. He positioned the flowers, neatly in a heart shaped pattern, the same pattern he had done since visiting her gravesite. He looked one last time at her headstone and left. He entered the taxi, not even bothering to look back at the cemetery. There was too much pain in his life today.

*****

          "Mommy?"

Mia's eyes fluttered open, staring into the eyes of her six year old daughter. She smiled, and pulled the young girl to her, hugging her gently. Sarah giggled and kissed her mother's cheek lightly. Mai released her, stretching her limbs gracefully. She got out of bed and padded over the bathroom. After a quick shower she changed clothes, forgetting her daughter was still in her room playing with everything. Sarah turned to look at her mother, and odd smile on her face, and instantly, Mai knew something was up.

          "Sarah, what have you got behind your back?"

The girl gave her mother a shy smile, her braids shading her eyes from view. She clutched the trinket, but the look Mai gave her assured her whatever it was she would be okay. Sarah showed the item to her mother a clay hand print she had made in class. It was a paperweight, and she had even carved her name into the print. There was even a lovely message in the center of the palm. _'To my Mommy- the prettiest, smartest, mommy in the word.'_Mai felt her eyes water as she read the inscription. How was she ever going to be able to tell her about her parents now? It wasn't fair!

Rachel had Sarah for two moths! Mai had her for six years! Sarah was her daughter. She had raised her, she fed her, and she loved her. When Joey had been the fool he was, denying the parentage, Rachel went berserk. She didn't want to take care of a 'bastard' baby. She allowed herself to fall into the abyss of drugs, and prostitution, and it ended up getting her killed! How someone could care so little for their own child was appalling to Mai. Never would she allow Sarah to be exposed to the man who was partially responsible for her mother's biological death.  

In the beginning she couldn't believe one of her oldest friends would do something so callous, so irresponsible. How could she allow this to happen? Even if they hadn't been on speaking terms, she still should have checked up on her. Rachel had been known as an attention seeker. Regardless of the betrayal she felt from both Joey and Rachel, she should have been the better person and looked out for her. It was then Mai wondered how far she was willing to go to exact revenge upon him. Was it worthy losing her baby girl's trust in the end? Or would complete disassociation from him benefit them both in the end? Mai went downstairs with her daughter, and made them breakfast. She and her mother would definitely be having a long talk today. 

She couldn't afford to risk everything she had built up for her family dashed when Joey decided that he now wanted to be apart of his child's life when he had already been given the chance years ago. She was working so hard for them, and she didn't want anything to happen to either her mother or daughter. If allowing him to ruin their family's happiness was the price of him seeing Sarah it wasn't going to happen. There was so much she could allow to happen, and what her mother had suggested went over the line. 

**FN:** It's hard writing angst, at least for me. With anything Mai/Joey I am innately going to make things pleasant for them. But life isn't sunshine and daises, and there will be suffering. I am working with the characters here twisting, bending, and shaping them into something I haven't seen before. I know everyone wants this story to be happy; I do as well… sort of. Please bear with me as I find my voice. Sorry if this was confusing, but it is an angst triangle. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think. I promise though, the next chapter will be a little longer, maybe another lemon chapter. Anyone want lemon next chapter or what?


	6. An Exile's Stone Heart: VI

Author's Notes: Um, not really a lemon. **This chapter** **has sexual content. This is more of a _lime, at least__ in_ my _book. All of this is consensual. I will never, ever, EVER write a rape scene in my life. More angst, unhappiness, drama, and mixed emotions. This story will be coming to a close sooner than you think. I told you it wouldn't be long! Oh yeah, eventually he'll find about his kid, but with what consequences? Oh yeah My 19th Birthday is coming up August 22nd! Wish me a happy birthday. _**

**An Exile's Stone Heart**

Chapter Six: Say goodbye- Go back to your man, 

Mai was back in the city again, sad she was once again forced to leave her family. She could always just quit her job, but she still had money to make. Besides, she had already signed the contract for the Myers account and was onboard for at least a month and a half. She had heard nothing from Joey, and although this surprised her, she still expected to see something from him. It had been a good four weeks since they last had sex. She refused to call anything they did together, 'making love' when there was no love involved whatsoever. As a woman, she could control sexual urges way better than he, and even still, she wouldn't give in to lust and call him. Fuck him, fuck his dick, and fuck associating with him altogether. Maybe she should just forget about him all together. 

 When she arrived at her apartment, she had been shocked to find him standing at her door, drenched in sweat, smelling like crap, and looking like shit. She brushed past him, watching hi9m. If he thought he was coming in her apartment, he could write it off, and forget it. She glared at him, tears stinging at her eyes at his stench. The man smelled like a dump, sewage, and all that other nasty crap she smelled when passing the downtown area.  She pinched her nose, and fanned his smell away from her delicate nostrils. 

          "What the hell are you doing here? God, you look like shit! Did you just run around in dog shit? Ugh! It's burning my eyes."

Joey's eyes were red like win, burning, and he looked as if he had been crying. Mai swept aside, and went into her apartment, and much to her disappointment, Joey entered. She led him to her ki9tchen, gesturing for him to sit down at the kitchen table, away from the finer things in her apartment. She didn't know how he had found her place, but whoever told him where she lived, would pay with their job. She began to brew some coffee, taking his clothes with salad tongs, and putting them in the washer. He stood before her naked, and haggard. She went into her bedroom, returning with a terrycloth bathrobe. 

          "Do you know where I've been Mai? I visited Rachel's grave yesterday. I brought her flowers, and kissed her tombstone. I miss her, you know? She's gone now, but still… Why weren't you there Mai? Why weren't you at the cemetery?!" 

Joey yelled, tears flowing from his face freely. Mai sighed, sitting down on her plush couch in silence. He came here, drunk, smelly, and angry with her?! She had the right to be angry, to throw things, to yell to scream, not him. How could he event think to try to pull this shit with her?! She stood, walking to him, gripping his shirt tightly; her own tears tarnishing her face. She slapped him harshly, her own hand stinging. She drew back, sli8ghtly fearful, and even a little bitter. 

          "How dare you?! How fucking dare you! You fucking bastard! I have paid my debt to Rachel. Don't you fucking try to lecture me on this. She was my best friend. I was there for her. Unlike you who knocked her up, then abandoned her. You two were my best friends, and you were running around two timing me with her! How the hell do you think I feel about that?! Huh?!" 

Joey stepped back, the sting of her words, and palm hurt, but the words cut at his heart. Never in all the time that he was fooling around did he think about how it would affect Mai. She was just supposed to be there for him, no questions asked. If he were hurting, he should have been able to call on her, with no problems, nothing should have been wrong with the picture here. But something _was wrong. __She was hurting, probably even more than him. Something was wrong, very wrong with the picture. This wasn't supposed to be how things were. Mai stood before him, a beautiful broken, jaded woman. _

Her saltine tears illuminated her face, and he wondered if she how beautiful she looked. What was he supposed to do? He had come to her apartment for reassurance, for comfort, and here she, the comfort bringer. The wiper of eyes, the kissers of cheeks, was in need of compassion. So Joey did the thing that came natural to him. He reached out for her hands, not bothering to pay attention to the pain he felt while as she beat on his chest. None of that mattered. What mattered was Mai wasn't supposed to cry. She was the strong one here. In the codependent tryst, she was the one who patted his shoulder, who whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

Deep down, he knew they had an unhealthy relationship. It was right to seek solace in the arms of the person you were manipulating. They pulled each others strings. She was his marionette, a toy to play with when he got bored. But lately, when he wasn't bored, when he felt that his life was- what was the right word? When his life was _eventual, things felt in place. Everything was in syncopation. His job, his esteem, his happiness, everything had fallen into place, right? Or did he want more? Eventually, things would get better right? Things would be happier, and one day he'd look back on his life and realize that although every rose had its thorn, every thorn had its rose. _

"Don't cry Mai. Please? I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought we were free from the past, but we aren't. You and me, we'll never be able to not feel that malice. The hate that dwells in our hearts for one another- sometimes I wonder if it will ever die. I don't want to need you, to want you, to be with you like this. It's wrong. We're _wrong_."

          "You hurt me Joey. I am hurting. My heart is hurting. I don't want to see you, when I know that I'll die hurting because of the past." 

Mai said pulling away from him. He kissed her tears, wiping her face dry. She held his hand, squeezing it gently. Could she end things like this? Was it even right?! What about her plans? What about her revenge? She was supposed to be cold, and distant, why was she opening up to him so he could hurt her again?! She didn't like being confused, especially when Joseph Wheeler was confusing her. She couldn't let residual feelings prevent her from following through with her goals. The things he did- he left her dammit! Mai felt as if there were a void everywhere around her, with black holes waiting for her to spiral down into oblivion.

          "What do you want me to do to make things better? I-I"

          "There's nothing Joey?! You'll just end up hurting me and everyone else. You're like poison Joey. You resemble something harmless, but you are just waiting to destroy me in the end. It's not paranoia Joey. You despise me, and guess what? I don't think so damn highly of you either! There's nothing you can do to get me to change my mind. So forget it." 

_Sarah deserves better and so do I. _She thought silently to herself.

          "That's not true! I-I care." 

Mai looked at him dubiously. 

          "Alright! Fine, I _cared_. Just what is it you are saying anyway? What do you want me to do Mai? I'm just tired. I'm so fucking tired of hurting. Everyday I get up, go to work, party, sleep with a few women, and come home. I want something more. I can't keep doing this. I want _more. I'm sure you do as well."_

          "You and I had a better time than most, but this- We're over. Nothing is going to change the past. You and I can't keep doing this. I don't want this anymore. I don't want to play the game anymore. I don't think a bit of pleading form you will change anything between us. I'm sorry Joey." 

Mai said looking at the floor. Somehow she felt conflicted. She loved the sex, but she wanted more than that. She deserved to have it, and so did Sarah. What was best for her? What was best for them? She exhaled loudly, embarrassed at where her thoughts had taken her, yet again. Mai's shoulders slumped, and her eyes were downcast. She didn't cringe in fear or pain when he reached out to hold her, she didn't back away in anger. She just bit her lip, and said nothing as the tears fell down her eyes. 

          "J-just, hold me Joey. Stay here with me tonight, just for an evening."

She pleaded softly. He did just that. He held her, not moving a muscle, his body rigid against her shaking form. Once again he was reminded of how the tables had turned. He had come seeking solace, but now he was soothing her. He gently nipped at her neck, leaving tiny bites against her. He heard her gasp, but since she made no signs of protest, he continued. She sighed in contentment, and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the space between them. She brought his face from her neck, and cradled his head in her hands. She kissed him gently on the lips, savoring his taste. She always enjoyed kissing him, lapping at his neck, or spreading butterfly kissing across his chest.

          "You taste like honey."

She remarked, kissing his cheek. He smiled genuinely. As if his mind and brain were separate, he spoke the words that had been lingering in his mind. Without any thought to what he was thinking, the words just popped out. 

"Can I be your honey?"

Mai remained silent. Truthfully, she had no idea how to answer the question. Could he be something more to her? Sid she feel more than just a flutter of love for him. It had to be something, something that was festering in the recesses of her mind. Whatever she was feeling had been yearning, begging, pleading to come out. This sentiment was gnawing at her, eating away at her soul. Think about Sarah, her mind commanded, repeating the mantra. 

Although she was not her daughter's biological mother, Sarah would always be her child. Her grandmother had warned her about her way of dealing with Joey. Would Sarah one day grow to resent her for denying her father her entire life? Mai was willing to put her initial hate, for him aside for the sake of their daughter. Even if she felt the tiniest, miniscule bit of affection for him, hell even _love, she would try to work something out. Mai owed it to Sarah to do the right thing. __What was the right thing?_

"Tonight, let's be lovers. Let's strip down, jump out of these clothes. Tomorrow-"

          "We'll go back to being enemies."

          "I was going to say friends. Tomorrow I'll go back to my work, and you'll be back to your world, and we'll be back to being friends. Maybe, we'll turn this angry, sad thing to the best. Tonight, you and I are as the way we were. You are just Joey, and I am just Mai."

Joey could feel his grin spread upon his face. He had no idea of what brought about the change of opinion, but he liked it. He knew when to not question a good thing. He hugged her, breathing in her scent. She smelled like loganberry. He rubbed his chin against her rosy cheeks. It felt like a primitive way of marking her, making her an extension him. He hoped she'd do the same. He lifted her chin, and kissed her deeply, reveling in the feel of her knees shaking. He too, was jittery, and he'd have collapsed as well.

He looked deeply into her violet eyes, seeing the lust etched on her face. There was also a tad bit more-_affection_, perhaps? Dare he hope? They hadn't slept together in so long. His body needed hers. He needed to caress her, rub her, kiss her, blow, suck, and slurp and all the other fun things they once did. Whenever they were together like this his body went on auto pilot. He needed to feel that wholeness, that awesome nirvana of reaching heaven. It was the most wonderful feeling he ever remembered feeling. Usually they'd have a little foreplay, the gentle caresses, the nibbles, and the licks. _But not now.___

He ripped at her clothes, yanking off the offending objects that were preventing him from seeing her in all her goddess like beauty. She was Venus, _his Venus, and she lay beneath, tugging at his pants, yanking at his tie. In his haste he had forgotten to remove his own clothing, which had obviously become a nuisance to her. She moaned as he stripped down, standing before an erect Adonis. He knew she wouldn't swoon, she wouldn't moan, and giggle._

Mai was a woman who had experienced his gifts and pleasures before. No, she would not blush beet red, or turn away. Her eyes, hidden by deep lashes, urged him forward. Mai stood now, her hands stationed on her hips provocatively. Her long blonde tresses hid her breast from view, but despite the heat of the room, he could plainly see her nipples were erect. He smirked in amusement, following her to the bedroom. His eyes lingered over her backside, watching her hips sway. He grimaced at his painful erection. If anything, he was not a patient when it came to gratification. He moaned with frustration as Mai bent down to pick up stray items off her floor. 

Mai turned and grinned evilly. She was enjoying this game of sexual cat and mouse. He was so close- this wasn't fair!  Damn, she was good though. She gestured for him to sit at her futon, as she lounged on the bed. Her legs were spread, and her tongue ran around her rolled against her pouting lips. They were so red, and so soft. He bit his in own in a desperate attempt at self control. Then Mai did the cruelest thing possible. She started playing with herself. Damn her! God, he couldn't take much more.

He wanted to stop her immediately, but like the horny bastard he as he just watched as she played with herself. He watched as she rubbed her breasts and twisted her pink nipples waiting to be- Ahhh! No, it wasn't supposed to be her doing that! It was supposed to be him! He was supposed to be fucking the living daylights out of her so she couldn't walk straight for weeks. He couldn't take it anymore. Joey pounced on her kissing, and sucking, and licking in every orifice, opening, and tantalizing piece of skin his tongue roamed. Her body was a work of art, and he had done enough admiring. 

          "Mai consider yourself, an active piece of art."

He said dryly. She giggled joyously. He liked giggles. Giggling made Mai bounce, and when Mai bounced he could have some real fun. She wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling his arousal against her thigh. He entered, a smile on his face as he remembered the first time they had sex. They were both young, and it was awkward at first, but then they cracked jokes through the entire ordeal. Mai's first joke had been for him to watch out when entering, because the valley between her legs was slippery when wet. Although it was corny, it helped relieve the tension they had both felt, and they could relax with one another. 

He went through the motions feeling that safe warmth of her womb once again. This was where he belonged, with her, in her, around her. As one. They belonged together whether she wanted to believe it or not.  This felt so right, it felt like dew after the rain, like Christmas in fucking July. Whatever this feeling was he didn't want to let go, and since Mai was the cause, he never would. Mai toyed with his hair, to keep from screaming his name aloud. This was definitely a reason why she didn't want to let go. She wanted this, and she didn't give a damn about the consequences. Not now, maybe not ever. 

**FN:** That was it. I give you a very lame attempt at lime/lemon or whatever the hell that was. I suck at writing lime. At least it wasn't PWP, even if it was pity sex. I wanted to go all graphic, and descriptive on you, but **no**-FF.net has prudes. Did that suck? I tried here, but there is that sense of fear of having your story deleted. "Unleash your imagination and free your soul" my ass! How can we free our souls, if they determine that anything that is NC-17 is wrong? (Xing, my soul would feel freer if this wasn't so hypocritical.) How dare they still have that banner after the NC-17 ruling?! No worries. I've always got Mediaminer. So whatcha think? I think this fic is coming to a close soon. I'm still debating the happy vs. sad case. 


	7. An Exile's Stone Heart: VII

Author's Notes:  Hiding away in a god forsaken hiatus, I have returned (as if anyone cares) with the next chapter to my still unfinished angst ridden M/J story. Where have I been, you might ask... Life goes on my friends, and this little ditty is coming to a close very soon. I branched out and wrote something that I hope was angst filled, depressing, but in the end left everyone feeling something. Whether it is anger, or happiness, if I invoke an emotion then my job is complete. I've learned a good story can make you feel good-almost as if you know the characters, and could easily imagine seeing them in certain situations. _Oh, this chapter is for the lemon fans! _Once again, this chapter has **sexual content. **Nothing above the R-level, but dear reader you have been warned. I think I'll end this with a nice healthy ten chapters. ****

Disclaimer:  I do not own YUGIOH. 

**An Exile's Stone Heart**

Chapter Seven:  I've spoken, though broken—here's a token of my love… 

Joey woke the next morning to discover Mai had left. She trusted him enough to leave him alone in her own apartment? He didn't know if he should be appreciative or suspicious. The bed was warm, and he debated whether or not he should get out at all. Her apartment may have been well heated, but there was nothing like a soft, heated bed to make him want to snuggle deep into the covers. His body relaxed as he felt the tension break away in waves. He yawned, stretching like a stealthy animal. He did his usual morning roar, in that mysterious way a man could make his throat bellow. Going into the bathroom, he washed the night's sex off himself. He hated what some called 'afterglow'. He turned on the shower, grimacing at the girly products she had in her bathroom. Apple-kiwi shower gel would just have to do. The feeling of exhaustion coupled with sweat, and bodily fluids weren't something he wanted to keep on his body. The shower was warm and welcome to his lithe body, signaling that he was eager for another round of sex. Unfortunately, his partner had left him again. 

He dressed in one of Mai's robes, thankful it wasn't overly frilly. He, unlike some of his unsavory associates had no problem putting on yesterday's clothes, but he had the common sense to wash them in her luxury washer. As the clothes washed, he walked through her apartment looking for any signs of an explanation as to why she left so early. He went into the kitchen and brewed the morning's coffee. He preferred his coffee to be brewed with a slight tinge of sweetness. A bit of marshmallow, and cream, and he was ready to face the day. He walked through the various rooms smiling slightly. He could still smell Mai's scent of sandalwood wafting through the air. Even when she was gone, he found peace in her smell. A frown marred his handsome features. Did Mai feel that way about him when he was separate from her? He shook his head, sandy blonde hair covering his earthy brown eyes. He jarred all thoughts of her from his mind—even if were only momentarily. Joey ate what she had left for him, touched by her thoughtfulness. Mai had never gone to such lengths before with him. Perhaps she had finally was coming to terms with what she felt for him, as he was for her. He wanted things to be right between them again. 

He was jarred from his thoughts however, when his cell phone rang. Chopin floated in the room softly, and on the third note, he answered. He smiled when he saw her name on the screen. He swallowed the last of his orange juice, clearing his throat to address the little minx that had been occupying his mind as of late. 

          "Why did you leave?"

He asked, not bothering with a hello. He heard her laugh; a musical trilled that brought a smile to his face. She sounded like she was having fun. Where was she that she couldn't share that laugh with him, where she rightfully belonged? Did he just think such thoughts about Mai? Sure he cared about her, deep in his heart of hearts, but was it on a physical level anymore? 

          "I wanted to give you a gift. I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go. Actually, that's a lie. I'm not dressed up. In fact, I am completely naked, waiting for you in your bedroom."

She answered in that husky voice that she knew drove him wild. He nearly choked on the bacon he had been nibbling on, pulling the phone away from his ear. Already 'little Joe' was getting antsy. He composed himself; bring the phone back against his ear. 

          "You're joking right?"

Joey asked while scanning the morning newspaper. 

          "You suck Joey. Here I am going through all this trouble to do something nice and romantic for you and you just write me off!"

He smirked wryly, putting the newspaper down. 

          "You shouldn't be talking Mai, not with all the kneepads you've worn out."

Joey said cheekily, smiling when he heard Mai laugh again. 

          "I never heard you complaining. Are you coming home or not?" 

Joey nearly fell out of his chair. The way she easily referred to his home to his home as theirs, made him feel… _good. _She probably wasn't thinking that at all, but to hear speak like that was like amazing. 

          "Yeah, I'll be there. I need to call a cab. I'll see you then okay?"

          "You might want to hurry though. I'm so sticky. If you know what I mean." 

She moaned into the phone, knowing full well what she was doing to him—his body. Joey's hand fell to his lap and he grimaced as he felt the tightening in his groin, barely able to answer. 

          "Of course, I'll see you then."

He disconnected, throwing his clothes on as quickly as possible. He ignored the burning feeling of his fresh-from-the-dryer attire. The pain would have to be disregarded, because he was about to be rewarded. He hailed a cab, and he gave her house a last cautious look before the taxi driver was zooming off into the morning sun. The ride to his house was quiet, and as usual the driver took it upon himself to engage him in conversation. That was one drawback of living on the coast, but other than that no one could ask for a more pleasing drive home. Now he was miles and miles away from the city, he could enjoy the scenery of Japan's coastal neighborhoods. The privacy and the quiet was more than he could ever ask for.  Joey was tempted to take the rest of the week off, but he supposed he could take off another day for a change. He had 247 unused sick and off days at his disposal and he barely used twelve days. The cabbie was a quick and skilled driver despite his urge to learn everything he could about his fare's life, and in less than thirty minutes, Joey was at his driveway. He gave the man an extra twenty for his trouble, eager to see him peel off his driveway quickly. 

He had hoped Mai would be at the door, ready for another round of fun, but she didn't answer him when he called her name. Was she playing with him, or did she really mean what she had said on the phone? No, he was a fool to expect more than casual sex from her. Hadn't they made it clear that they shared nothing beyond the physical? It was not healthy to want her like that. If they could not be more than sex partners, then he would simply have to sever all ties. But somehow, she had wormed her cute little butt into his heart, sex fetishes and all. Shocked and afraid of the truthful knowledge—that could fall in love with this woman, if he hadn't already. Of course, having never known the romantic love of a woman the way, the way she loves her man, he had no idea what he was feeling. For all he knew that kind of love didn't, and would never exist in his life. Life was after all, nothing but moments. Love was just a grand delusion for the poor schmucks that thought they could survive on just that.  He _loved_ her at one point. Yes, Joey had loved her in that friendly way best friends cared for one another. 

Now however, she had managed to reshape his idea of what love was without his knowledge. When he thought of what it meant to be in love images of her beautiful visage shot through his mind. Her violet eyes and that blonde halo of hair was everything he could ever ask for in a woman. Her long legs, perfect breasts, swaying hips, luscious lips, and soft voice were what he realized he wanted more of. He wanted all of it, all of her. Mai's skin, teeth, hair and nails were what should be his, they were _rightfully_ his. Looks aside, she wasn't too bad in the brains department either. Her mind was sharp, and she was known for her witty remarks. Had his lust for her suddenly turned to love so quickly? No woman, not even his former best friend should have such an effect on him. She was breaking the rules. She was crossing invisible lines that he had worked so hard to keep up, only to have them fall down just by one night of sex. That was what he didn't get the most. Why last night? Why was that time out all the other nights they had sex, the one night that had given his cause to reevaluate their relationship? Throwing his coat lazily upon his beige leather couch, he wearily headed upstairs, avoiding the expensive vases he stupidly put in the hallway. He would have to fire his interior decorator. Obviously the woman had no idea how much of klutz he tended to be while in the privacy of his home. 

          "I just don't get it."

He said aloud, his voice barely above a whisper. He opened the door to his bedroom, shocked at the sight that greeted him. Not only was the vision welcome, but also confusing. There lying on his silk sheets, in his king sized bed, in all her glory was Mai, wearing absolutely nothing. Well, there _were_ strategically placed strawberries, and was that _licorice_? Placing his briefcase on the bureau, he didn't even bother asking what she was doing in his house. At the moment he could care less, what was more important was his need for her, with him. Immediately, he began to strip himself of his burdensome clothing, all thoughts of their pseudo-rapport gone out the window. His first thoughts were to ravage her, taking her in his arms roughly, pounding into her as if he'd never have her again. But the thoughts which Joey had thought he willed away, resurfaced. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he would. She went through so much trouble the other night to make him feel better; surely he could return the favor. 

He kissed her warm lips hungrily, enjoying the natural fruity taste. She moaned under him, pulling him closer, spreading her legs eagerly. When the need for air became too much to handle, Joey released her from their kiss. She breathed deeply, a lustful smile upon her face. Joey trailed his kisses down from her face to her neck, biting gently on the strawberry she placed their. He brought it back to her lips and the shared the sweet fruit, continuing this action until he eaten every single one. He marveled at the lengths she had taken to please him. The licorice, he noted was his favorite flavor, which she had somehow managed to place right between her legs. He looked into her eyes impishly, at the silent request. He licked at her inner thighs, his mouth trailing up towards the juicy center in which his treat rested. He could hear her moans, despite the having her legs wrapped around his head. 

He was tempted to make a sly remark, but stopped himself. In any case, whenever Mai gave him he always reacted in a similar fashion. Mai's hips undulated against his mouth; creating a pleasant rhythm as he licked her inner walls. He stopped suddenly, hearing the whimpering sound she made. Joey inwardly sighed, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. He lay on his back, and Mai moved atop him, with a mischievous glint in her eye. She stroked little Joe to attention although he was nearly there anyway. He could feel her slide unto him, feeling her clamp around him. She moaned in pleasure stroking his chest. Then she began to ride him, _hard. _He could see in her eyes, the need to be one with him. She loved this position the most, because she powerful, like he was her horse and she the cowgirl. Her nice round little ass was slapping against his balls, and she was leaning back against him on purpose. 

          "No fair! You can't pull away from me. Those are my play toys."

Joey said with mock anger, when she covered her breasts from his reach. His bouncy orbs were being pulled out of his reach! Mai reached behind her back and fiddled with his own, causing to cease his complaining immediately. She loved being in control, and he knew it. While he did want to please her, there was no way in hell he was going to let her forget who the boss in the bedroom was. He quickened his thrusts, smirking at the giggle she hid as a cough. Pulling out of her completely, he flipped her over, so that she was under him, and slammed back into her picking up speed as he went. This was it, that perfect moment when all felt right. When their bodies came together as one, when he could wrap his arms around her and truly belong to her and her to him—this was what he had been waiting for. Was this love? Did this desire to share his life with her, to wake up to see her face what he wanted? Was _she _what he wanted, what he needed? 

Her kisses brought him back to reality, and he continued his efforts. He could feel her ready to come, and met her thrusts with his own. She was screaming, wanting him to go harder, faster, and then he would have done anything she had asked of him. They came together, their fluids meshing together as he collapsed on top of her. Their breathing was laboring, both of them were exhausted. He pulled out of her, rolling on his back. She snuggled closely to him, already falling asleep. He ran his hands through her silky hair. Yes, he thought silently. He really did love her. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep, still clinging to his woman. 

(Thought I left it there didn't you? Psych!)

Joey awoke half an hour later, heading for the bathroom to relieve himself. There he found most of Mai's clothes folded neatly on the counter. Her purse and shoes were placed tidily by the bedroom door. She must have been talking in the bathroom, because she left her cell phone right by the sink. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands, ready rejoin his love on the bed, when the phone. Mai was knocked out, so he hoped she wouldn't mind that he answered. 

          "Hello."

He expected to hear the voice of one of Mai's friends or employer, not the squeaky voice a child. A girl is what the kid sounded like. 

"Hello, Mai Valentine's phone."

          "Can I speak to my mommy?"

The girl asked softly, in a sweet voice Joey was sure would have melted diamonds. 

          "Uh, I don't think you have right number kid. Who are you looking for?"

          "I need to speak to my mommy. Her name is Mai Valentine."

          "Who is this?"

He asked, getting a sudden chill throughout his body. 

          "She's your daughter."

A third voice called out, and Joey turned to face Mai, who had awoken. Wearing nothing but a green silk sheet around her body, she sat on the bathroom counter. There were unshed tears in her eyes, and Joey wondered just how quickly his world could turn upside down. 

Footnotes: Booyah! I give you chapter seven. How will Joey react to the sudden news? What will happen between Joey and Mai? Will she ever feel the same way he does about her? Does this new discovery ruin their chance for romance? Was the sex scene too cheesy? If so, I apologize. I stink at lemon-writing. That's all for now, but don't worry only three more chapters to go! Well that's all for now. Peace!

-Shanni


	8. An Exile's Stone Heart: VIII

Author's Notes: Boomshakalaka! I'm back with chapter eight! Talk about quick, eh? In case anyone was wondering there is a song that inspired this story. It's called, _Thanks That Was Fun_ by Barenaked Ladies. Download, play, repeat, and enjoy. With that said, I give you the next chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed and/or have this story on favorites. All of the drinks listed in this chapter are real alcoholic beverages. Darn you ff.net for your inability to space correctly. (But I still love you.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but I would like to own Joey's jacket.

****

****

****

**An Exile's Stone Heart**

Chapter Eight: One can teach the other what she doesn't know, and still the other feels a place inside he never knew had room to grow!

Joey watched transfixed as she took the phone from him, chatting with a soft voice to the little girl on the phone. He watched silently, listening to the one sided exchange between mother and daughter. How could she keep this kind of thing from him? How could he have a daughter? Even if they had a severe falling lout that ruined their friendship, they were picking up the pieces now. That girl spoke as if she were at least four or five. That meant for at least five years Mai had kept such a big secret from him. She seemed to have no qualms about it either. For five fucking years she had been someone's mother, denying him his right to enjoy parenthood. Despite everything they had done to each other to themselves, did she think so lowly of him that she couldn't even tell him that much? After chatting for a few moments, she hung up the phone, but not before saying a quick I love you.

"Tell me you did not just say what I think you did."

Joey asked the blonde woman, who had already began to put on her clothes. She avoided his eyes, but he could tell by the quiver in her voice, and the way she shook nervously, that he had heard correctly. She continued to ignore him, scrambling for her belongings. Realizing what she was trying to do, Joey grabbed her arm, whirling her around to face him. Her violet eyes, usually vibrant and shining were dulled and lifeless. The gravity of the situation hit him like a ton a bricks. Less than a minute ago, they had been making love, and now… Now, she was preparing to run off with little explanation save for telling him he had a daughter, and she was the girl's mother. She bent her head, looking anywhere but in his eyes. What right did she have to snub him? He wasn't the one that had lied, at least not about something as heart wrenching as this.

"You owe me that much. Look me in the eye."

He commanded, cupping her chin so that he could look into her violet eyes. Those shining eyes were once orbs he believed she could stare into forever, but now—_now_, he could barely stand to stare into them. She lifted her head to meet his intense stare, but cowered away when he held her tighter than what was necessary. His eyes, his eyes told her that he needed to hear the words. He needed to hear her say everything was a big joke, and that no—the child on the phone that wasn't his daughter. Biting her lip, Mai sat down on the bed, watching as he paced the room, running his hands through his hair. She couldn't be that person for him. She couldn't be the one that could go back in time, and erase what had just taken place between them. Although she would have rather he found out another way, or perhaps never. She wasn't ready to deal with the consequences yet.

"I didn't want things to be this way. Honestly, I wanted things to work out. You were finally turning around, and I began to realize that I didn't have to punish you. That Sarah would be hurt from my actions, and I was going to tell you soon—"

Joey suddenly grabbed her arms, shaking her gently. He could tell he was hurting her, and he enjoyed it. She would suffer just like she had made him. Yet, he was a gentleman above all else, and he released her. No, the games they played were on the psychological battlefield. He slumped to the floor, his sandy blonde hair hiding the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

"Sarah is a beautiful name. Was it maternal reverence to Rachel?"

He asked, fishing into the bottom drawers of his bureau. He found his Newport's rather quickly, and immediately began to light up. Hazy cigarette smoke filled the room, casting a melancholy fog in the elegant bedroom. Never did his eyes meet her as he inhaled. His mind was racing, and he simply wanted to process all that she had said. Taking a long drag, he finally looked at the woman before him.

"You're selfish Mai."

The statement caught her off guard. Why was he calling her selfish? What right did he have to say such things? Who in the hell did he think he was talking to? She was not one of his flighty whores that would stand to be talked to any kind of way. There was a stinging retort begging to break its way free from her tongue, but Joey beat her to it.

"You want to punish me, but in doing so you've committed an even worse sin. To keep a man from what is rightfully his, is a grave offense. I consider myself to be a patient, understanding man. I don't hit women; I call my mother, and shower her with gifts. I treat every woman I encounter with respect, save for you of course. Yet when you lie to me about my child, my own _daughter_ you have crossed a line, Mai."

He said, squashing his cigarette against the soles of his slippers. Thankfully, he did this on the tile of his bathroom floor, taking heed to watch out for the beige carpet. Mai stared at him, her fists clenched at her side. She sprang from the bed, and with lightening speed she backhanded him. The audible crack of her hand connecting his cheek, and the sting she felt thereafter was more than enough to wake him from his rant. Backing away from him, she crossed her arms, ignoring his scowls.

"How _dare _you? You insensitive jerk! You had your chance to raise her. When Rachel came crying to you, begging for you to believe that the baby she carried was yours, you blew her off. You made her runaway! She was so distraught, she left Japan. You are the selfish bastard Joey! Did you ever stop to think about how _I _felt? My best friends were lying to me! Don't you try to pull your holier-than-thou attitude on me, Joseph Wheeler! When you didn't claim paternity on the girl, they called me as the next of kin. I raised her since she was six months old. Do not tell me about being selfish, when it's obvious that _none _of this would have ever happened if you had been a real man, and taken care of your responsibilities."

Mai screeched at him, standing on her tip toes so that she could yell at him properly. He batted her hand away, crossing his arms in exasperation. He didn't need a reminder to know that he had obviously failed as a father. He failed both Rachel and Sarah. If the measure of a man was determined by his actions, than thus far, he was a miserable failure. Mai was right in that aspect, but _only _in regards to that issue. He wished he could go back in time, but he couldn't. The three of them all had their problems back then, and he could only do right by the two of them now.

"That's bullshit! You were the one that disappeared for three years. How in the hell was I supposed to know that kid was mine when everyone told me that the baby died along with her mother? Who the hell do you think you are? You knew from the start that she is my daughter but you hid her from me, which by the way is illegal! You have got no right to chastise me."

Joey was really a self righteous pompous ass when Mai thought about it. Still, Mai couldn't expect the facts. Joey was her daughter's father. He had every right to be upset, but where was he when he was needed? Why couldn't he at least _agree _to the paternity test then? While it was true Rachel had been rather promiscuous during their younger years, the three of them were friends first. He should have given her the benefit of the doubt.

"Ha, that's rich! This is all coming from the man that ran away like a coward? You didn't deserve her then Joey, and it's obvious that you don't deserve her now!"

The acrimony of her words stung to the deep recesses of his soul. Yet, did she too deserve Sarah? What kind of parents had they shaped out to be? He was the nonexistent missing father, and she was the lying, manipulative mother. Perhaps Sarah deserved better than the both of them. He couldn't shake the reality of what she had done however. She was punishing him, but ended up punishing Sarah as well.

"How dare you? Who are you to decide what I do and do not deserve? Whatever little qualms we may have had with each other, should have nothing to do with Sarah! Who made _you_ the determining factor in whether I should have my daughter? I know this may be a foreign concept for you, but _try_ to get this through that cute little head of yours. Sarah is_ **my** _daughter. Mine! If I had known she was still alive, then I would have raised her—the moment custody could be turned over to me. You overstepped your boundaries when you started lying, and committing a crime Mai! I never relinquished custody to you, and you had no right to keep her from me!"

Mai didn't make a comment about how, even if he is Sarah's father, Rachel still listed _her _as the next of kin. She suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. Technically, she had very little legal rights to Sarah. If Joey contested her custody, then a judge could order a paternity test, and her daughter would be taken from her. Then, if he admitted in court that she knew all along, but raised the girl as her own, then she could go to jail, and maybe never see her daughter again. No, she couldn't let that happen. There had to be a way, somehow things would have to work out. She watched as he dressed quickly, lacing up his shoes. She turned to face him, still wrapped in his green sheets.

"You would keep Sarah from the only mother she has ever known? The only family she has ever known?"

Mai asked softly, taking a chance and reaching out to him. Joey snatched his arm away, grabbing his car keys in one swift motion. He reached for the bedroom doorknob, risking a glance behind him as he left. An incredulous glare was etched upon his face.

"_You _would keep Sarah from her own father? Not allowing her to get to know family she didn't know she had? I'm going out for awhile, be out of the brownstone when I get back. Oh, and if you think about running away with her, I'll be sure to alert the authorities."

Not bothering to wait for an answer, he threw her clothes at her. She stared at the garments dumbfounded. Joey rolled his eyes at her shock. How dare she feel shock? Did she expect pity? After all those times she had admonished him for his treatment of her, of women in general, she had the nerve to be upset? He slammed the door to his house, and revved up the engine of his sleek new indigo Porsche. He needed time to think, faraway from that hellcat he had come to love. Damn women, damn them all he thought angrily as he zoomed throw the coastal streets.

He chose a middle class hole-in-the-wall in some no name port town. Here he could drink his sorrows away, if only momentarily. The mint flavored Schnapps made Joey's breath peppermint fresh, but did nothing to erase the memories of the day's events. He could still remember the sting of words, the truth behind them. His own words, callous and bitter had done nothing but add fuel to the fire. Joseph Wheeler had always considered him to be a reasonable man, above petty grudges and arguments that claimed weaker men. Yet what he had learned earlier this evening would give even the most patient of men anger. How _could _she? Why _would _she? What did she think she could possibly gain by keeping something so important from him? He had a daughter.

Mai _knew _he had a daughter, and she didn't tell him. She had _raised_ his daughter since the girl had been less than a year old. Taking another swig from the clear nearly empty bottle, he wondered how long she would have kept up her façade before he found out. Finding out that he had a child, offspring born of his flesh and blood would have normally made him, like any other father-to-be extremely happy. Truth be told, he was feeling a myriad of emotions. Pride swelled in his heart to discover that there was a mini Josephina running around somewhere, but also anger, immense anger, which if not quelled quickly and properly could lead to hate.

The words he searched his mind for, were absent. He simply couldn't describe how betrayed and upset he felt at the moment. He felt embarrassed, ashamed of his inability to find more than primitive ways to express his anger. She fucking lied to him! He flung the bottle to the wall, watching as it crashed to the floor. His barkeep, a burly looking brunette frowned, taking out a broom sweeping the glass shards to the side. Joey could hear the woman mumbling about assholes customers that didn't know when they had enough. Joey glared at the offender. Didn't he know that the young man before him was a master of the universe—one of Japan's best and brightest young business talents? No, the man didn't care nor did he have any idea whom Joey was. He placed he ordered another round, this time a beverage he liked to drink when he was angry. _The Fucking Shit _was arguably his most favorite drink_._ The bittersweet taste seemed quite appropriate with his current situation.It was a personal favorite of his, and he liked to see it made. The drink reminded him of Mai, in a myriad of emotions.

She hurt him, and he had hurt her. The game they had played wasn't going so well. The bittersweet drink burned his throat, like hot ice. Two extremes work horribly together. He felt like _fucking shit_. He thought that they had finally moved past the lies, and the games but she was simply rearing him up for the big finish. He got played, big time.

He slammed the glass down, nearly shattering another. He had more than enough money to pay his tab anyway. The only reason he even came to this shit hole because none of his acquaintances would see him like this. He couldn't bear to see his face drunken and splotchy splashed on the society pages. Ordering his last drink for the night, he chose a Red Mosquito. The cinnamon, coupled with the Vodka burned his throat, and he knew he had enough. Standing on wobbly knees, he called for his bill, wanting to go anywhere but his home. Joey parked his car in a garage only forty five minutes from his home. He could always retrieve the car later. Instead, he chose to walk around the coast of his beach home. Lying back on the soft moist sand, he closed his eyes listening to the soft lull of the waves. He and Mai had issue that needed to be resolved, and soon.

Despite everything that had passed between them, he didn't want to lose her, or Sarah. He would never legally pursue the issue, but he wanted to be in his daughter's life, and vise versa. The wind howled in his ear, and did nothing to keep the woman out of his mind. He loved her, more than the way he once did. Truth be told, he never _really_ hated her, but now the love they once shared had morphed into the way a man loves a woman. She had done this to him, whether intentionally or not, he somehow fell for the blonde vixen. The harsh events of the day, had also taken his mind away from an important fact. He heard the sound of his daughter voice. He imagined how she looked in his mind's eye. Did she possess any of his physical traits? Were her eyes warm and brown like his? Was her hair blonde? Was she tall for her age? Did his little girl have a shy or outgoing personality?

A devious plan suddenly crept into his mind. If Mai thought that things were steeled between them, she was in for a surprise. Joey had always been an indomitable young man. He was fighting for all of their lives now. Now the rules had suddenly changed, but the game had not. Initially, he was fighting to best Mai, in every possible way. Now, he had something noble to defend. He would fight for the two of them. They were his family, and he needed them. He would simply have to fight for both of their hearts. He couldn't lose them now that he had found them. There was a little girl out there that needed him and a broken hearted woman that also needed him, whether she knew it or not. If not, he would have to show her how to love, just like she had shown him what it was like to be loved.

By no means had he forgiven her for what she had done, but he had come to love her, and that meant his willingness forgiving her. He too had done wrong, and surmised that they both thought that they were doing what needed to be done. His heart was still hurting—with Rachel's anniversary only just passing, his newfound daughter, and Mai's subsequent admission he hadn't had time to simply relax. Stress was building, and he didn't alleviate it now, he'd suffer later. He stood shakily to his feet, exercising his sleeping muscles. He walked down the sandy shore towards his seaside home lost in contemplation.

Footnotes: That is it. What did you all think? Like it? Hate it? Wish that I would update more quickly to suit your fan-girl and fan-boy needs? Or do you not care at all? As always, reviews make me the happiest writer on ff.net! Ahem, and to the _lurkers_… (The people that have me on author alert, but are not reviewing…) I know where you live! Okay, I **don't** know where you live, but you could_ **review**._ I know who you are! See you all next update. A quicker update and **extra **long chapter if anyone can _correctly_ guess if this will end happily or not!

-Shanni__


	9. An Exile's Stone Heart: IX

Author's Notes: Last time, Joey learned the truth about Mai's indiscretions. Angry with her for the lies she spun, he went on a drinking binge. Their argument was a harsh one, but what were the consequences? I tried to come back at you with a somewhat quick update! Thanks to the following for reviewing: major-rocket-fan, Jieli, Liviania, wateryfairyglitz, One Who Enjoys Ur Stories, ficreader, Lina567, Ashley, Digital Damita, and pheonix-tabuutz!** I apologize for the appearance, but QuickEdit is a piece of shit that ruins my formatting.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Boo hoo! ;;)

**An Exile's Stone Heart  
  
-**

****

Chapter Nine: I want you to trouble me, I wanted you to linger. I want so much so bad!

-

-

Mai just didn't understand. She would never be happy; she would never be whole until she saw the beauty in growing hope. While the both of them had made grave errors—mistakes that would haunt them in the future unless corrected now, there was a foreboding sense despair following her. She underestimated herself, their daughter, and Joey. She was a jaded woman, allowing Joey to stomp on her heart, without thinking of the consequences of his actions. He wanted to find her, hold her in his arms and allow the words that remained unspoken between them fall from his lips. Would they fall from his lips like the water from a glass? Could he still his beating heart long enough to let her know that despite her actions, hell even despite _his_ behavior they could still move forward.

He was afraid that she would take the coward's way out. They hadn't spoken in three weeks. At first, he thought that she might have bailed out on him, and skipped the country. Thankfully, his old buddy in airport customs had reported no unusual behavior. She was a woman on the run. Perhaps not physically, but mentally, Mai wanted to escape from the situation she was in. He could understand that very well. He himself felt as if he were covered in loser dust. Had some magical fairy come for him as he slept, to drench him in failure and despair? Had it happened for both of them? As much as he himself would like to imagine that the world they lived in was ripe with happiness, the truth of the matter was that real men _and_ women faced their adversity head on. Cowering like a weak fool was neither admirable nor charming. All of the things that mad him what he was: his vices, failures, triumphs and tragedy was something he would have to face, and so would she.

He tried calling her at her numerous numbers, but it was useless. She refused to speak to him, which was really beginning to bother him. Mai was opting for the chicken shit way out of things. She couldn't duck and cover for long. He was almost certain that the woman was hiding out in some godforsaken one horse town in the middle of Japan's boondocks. Her futile attempts at escape were heartwarming at best. She honestly believed that she could keep him from his child, as well as her. They belonged together dammit! She'd just have to be forced to see things his way. Granted, he would not physically harm her, but she needed to be taught a lesson. There were a family, a dysfunctional family mind you, but that counted for something. As much as he wanted to turn back the clock and do it all over again, shit happens. He slept around with her best friend, and a daughter was created. Mai raised his child and for that he was grateful. As the days passed, his animosity dwindled, but his forgiveness would take time. She had kept him from his offspring, his legacy, a daughter he already cherished. Hearing her childish voice, and learning about her existence guaranteed immediate love on his part.

He tried calling Mai again, but the little minx blocked his calls. He allowed a small smirk to grace his face. If she wanted to play games, they could play games, but ultimately more was on the line. Mai seemed to believe that now things were out in the open she could hide from the meaning of these recent revelations. She had a lot to learn about how private wars are waged. If he had to break down her walls, he would because underneath her hard shell, a vulnerable woman existed. Shy, and timid, Mai's hard as a rock façade didn't work with him. He could see through her bullshit with relative ease. Before their falling out, they were best friends after all. He knew her like the back of his hand. He placed his phone back on its charger, and revved up the engine to his car. So far Antoné had been very helpful. Joey had no idea his partner had so many contacts in the world of private investigations. He now had her country home address. Through Antoné Joey was able to find Mai's permanent location rather quickly. His daughter had only lived six miles from him all this time. Six miles! He had been so close yet so far away, and it was all thanks to Mai.

His knuckles gripped the steering wheel until his hands were milky white. No, he would save his anger, and turn into something positive. He could think of more entertaining ways to expel his excess energy. As he drove, his eyes scanned the beautiful countryside. He was not very familiar with this area of Oshida, but it was very beautiful indeed. He could see that Mai had excellent taste. The roads abandoned the pavement, to become dirt filled gravel roads. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, and they gave off an intoxicating scent. This would be a perfect place to raise a family. The community was not too far from his job, and Mai's place of work was a few more miles to the east. Yes, she had the perfect place to hide and play mommy. He intended on making himself and his intentions known immediately.

He was undeterred by what he saw on television, books and film. The reunited fathers in those stories always gradually entered their children's lives. He unfortunately did not have this luxury. Their lives weren't some afternoon special. The reality in which they lived was cruel; they had been cruel to one another. He had damned her existence and hated her for so long he had no clue what love was. Despite his previous behavior, he loved her, and he loved Sarah. They were his special girls, and whether they knew it or not, he would be apart of their lives come hell or high water. He swerved through what little traffic he encountered, silently thanking Buddha that he kept the top up. All of Sarah's gifts were neatly packaged in the back, and he'd hate to present them to her covered in pollen and dust. He also packed a suitcase of clothes, along with other toiletries. He was exceptionally nervous, but it would be okay right? He was Joey Wheeler, a master of the universe. One of Japan's best and brightest young stars, he was going places. The fear was good though, it was an indicator of his anxiety. The fact that he was nervous meant that he cared what they thought of him, he wanted their approval, and their love.

He could be confident without being arrogant? He couldn't single-handedly fix his family could he? Could he mend the broken trust that he had with Mai before she created some hare brained scheme, leaving the country with his daughter? Could he forge new bonds with his young daughter, could he be the father his father wasn't too him? Would he be a good dad, or would he make mistake after mistake. Joey slowed down a little. What if Mai was right? What if they were better off without him? What if they didn't need him at all? Joey slowed to a stop, right in front of a western style colonial ranch house. In the driveway he saw an old 98' Toyota Corolla, along with the tomato red Mitsubishi Mirage. That was the car Mai drove to work in. He breathed deeply. This was it. 4429 Edenbrook Lane. This was the house! He put the car in park and sat there for a few moments. Inside that house, his daughter and family awaited. Joey looked in the mirror, checking his impeccable appearance one last time. He smoothed down his hair a bit, and dusted imaginary lint off of his suit.

He locked his car, grinning slightly at his behavior. He was in the deep country with houses separated by miles and he was worried about car thieves. No one would be able to hotwire it anyway, because it was custom made. He ambled up the walk, taking his time getting to the front door. Everything about the home was quaint and cozy. From the hanging plants, to the beautiful flowers, he could tell that someone spent a great deal turning the house into a home. He knocked on the door gently, pulling the screen door as lightly as possible. The screeching of the rusty door hinges was annoying, but he didn't live here so he didn't need to make assumptions. He was about to knock again, when the door swung open and greeting him was a middle aged blonde woman with warm green eyes. Her smile was strained, as if she thought he were a salesman of some sort. A glimmer of recognition flashed across her eyes, but Joey didn't pay that much mind.

"Excuse me ma'am. I was wondering if you could tell me if this was the residence of a Mai Valentine."

She looked him up and down briefly. Her hand was tight on the doorknob, and she looked ready to slam the door in his face. She took a deep breath relaxed, and invited him in. She locked the door and led him into the sitting room. The house was just as beautiful and inviting as it was on the outside. She sat in front of, staring him down evenly. Joey was beginning to get freaked out by her constant glaring, but suddenly she smiled at him. She offered him a glass of tea, which he politely accepted.

"Mai is not here right now. She's in the middle of carpooling. It's her turn today, but she'll be back any minute. Who might you be, young man? What is it that you want with Mai?"

She asked, raising a delicate blonde brow. Joey blushed, slightly feeling a flutter in his stomach. Why did he feel like a grade school boy getting permission to take out a young girl? The woman laughed openly then, breaking Joey from his reverie.

"My name is Joey Wheeler ma'am. Mai and I have some, uh… unfinished business."

She sipped her lemonade calmly, nodding as he spoke. Her stature was ladylike and unimposing. He believed if given the time he could grow very comfortable around her. This woman seemed very familiar to him. Something about her hair and eyes jarred his memory somewhat, but he still could not place her.

"You don't remember me do you?"

She whispered, folding her hands in her lap. Joey shook his head no. She did remind him of someone though. Joey just couldn't for the life of himself remember who that person was.

"I am Leila Valentine, Mai's mother."

She was Mai's mother? She didn't look anything like the mother Joey had seen when they still lived in the inner city. She was beautiful, not that she hadn't been otherwise, he just didn't really ever get a good look at her. Mai would always be out the door before he could come and really see the woman for himself.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Valentine. I must say that I didn't recognize—"

Her smile faded.

"Cut the crap okay son. I know why you're here. You somehow managed to track my daughter down; because I know that she wouldn't give you our address. Now, my guess is that you're here to meet your daughter for the first time."

Joey started to protest, but Leila held her hand up silencing him.

"What are your intentions with my daughter and granchild? I don't know what is going on with you and Mai, but I know I will not stand for you walking all over my daughter's heart. Sarah needs her father, so are you going to be there for her? You two need to work out your differences, but I refuse to let you enter my home and break both of their hearts. They deserved to be loved. I know what goes on between you and Mai your business, but you both have a little girl to think about. She needs both her parents right now."

Joey nodded silently, taking her words to heart. She was exactly right. Despite their own petty needs and wants, Sarah needed them both. They would have to put their own drama on hold and take care of Sarah's needs first. Just as he was about o go in depth with her, Leila spoke again.

"I am sorry to say, but Sarah is sleeping at a friend's house tonight. She'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I wonder what Mai will say when she sees me—"

He stopped abruptly, hearing the sound of the door being opened. Joey gulped, and stood to his feet. He and Leila face the entrance way, hearing the sounds of shuffling and bags being out down.

"Mom, I'm home! I just dropped off Sarah and I picked up a few things from the store. Do you want to have teriyaki, or chicken for dinner? I bought extra cheese because I know how you like—"

Mai walked in carrying a few paper grocery bags. When saw Joey her eyes widened and she dropped the bags on the floor. The sound of glass breaking did not stop her from glaring open mouthed at the man she had been desperately trying to avoid. Narrowing her eyes, she cut to her mother who was silently backing out of the room.

"What are _you_ doing here?! How did you find out about this place? Mom did you tell him to come over here? How dare you show your face here? You said it was over, and it is. Stay away from my family, Joey! Now get out before I call the police."

He shook his head, and stepped closer to her.

"I am not leaving. Not unless your mother kicks me out, and I don't think she wants me to leave."

The sound of Leila muttering not yet anyway would have made him chuckle but the situation was serious. What was said between them must be said. He had to get it off his chest, or he would never be able to make things right.

"Mai, I want to be in my daughter's life. I want _you_ in my life, and I want to be apart of your lives. I came here to work things out with you. I want to talk with you about what has happened between us."

Leila watched silently from the stairwell as the young man before her daughter tried to talk some sense into her head. They both had made mistakes, and were now learning the hard way about the consequences of their actions. Leila didn't want to pry into their personal lives, but she loved her daughter, and her grandchild, but she also knew that Mai was in love with Joey. It would take mass effort on both their parts, but there was hope for their threesome yet. Sighing, she headed upstairs to give them much needed privacy. She could feel that they were about to have a breakthrough.  
  
-

Footnotes: That is it! There are like maybe one or two chapters left! What did you think? I know I have taken forever with updating, but just think the story is almost over! I like this chapter very much, but tell what you thought about it. I promise I'll give this story more consideration especially since it is nearly complete. Will Mai be willing to work things out? Is Joey ever going to meet his daughter? How wise is Ma Leila? All of these questions answered in the next chapter. Peace! **Oh yeah, I really, really HATE QuickEdit! Get rid of it Xing! This thing sucks!**

-Shanni


	10. An Exile's Stone Heart: X

Author's Notes: This is the **final** chapter! It's been over year long since I began this story, and what a ride this has been. All things come to an end my friends. I thank you for taking this journey with me, and putting up with my slow updates with a smile (I assume) and a kind word. Last time, Joey contemplated his feelings for Mai and Sarah. He talked with Leila Valentine, and began what could escalate into yet another argument with Mai. Will Joey succeed? Can he have a stable relationship with the women in his life? Can things ever return to the good times once more? Booyah! How quick was **this** update! This chapter only took two days to write. Whoopie! **There will be an epilogue. **Thanks to the following for reviewing: Chibi-Pepsi13, Lina567, major-rocket-fan, and pheonix-tabuutz! You guys were loyal to the end! **Oh yes... In case I forget... I hate you stupid QuickEdit software! You've ruined my formatting!**

Disclaimer: I'll give you my Inuyasha Collection for the full rights to Yugioh. No dice, huh?

-

-

-

**An Exile's Stone Heart**

**-**

Chapter Ten: It's a bittersweet symphony. I can change, I can change…

-

-

-

"I don't know what you thought you could achieve by coming here, but I think that you should leave."

Mai sternly suggested, not daring to look him in the eye. Joey's arrival was a herald of bad things to come wasn't it? Why else would he take so much trouble in coming here? When they had spent that last night together three weeks ago, he had been quite clear that she was to leave him alone. They had fought as usual, and both had been unapologetic in their views. Now, for Mai to see him in her country home, wishing to make amends, she did not know what to think. It was crazy to ponder a relationship with Joey wasn't it? He was the man that broke her heart and abandoned his pregnant lover. Perhaps he sought too much if he believed that there was a way for them to be together. Mai and Joey separate were functional people, with goals and views about changing their lives. When coupled, the Mai and Joey dynamic just didn't work. Both of them were high strung, high maintenance individuals that were not willing to share. There would always be a struggle for power between them. They couldn't even agree on what to eat for dinner, let alone pertinent decision making. Shaking her head, her blond tresses covered violet tear soaked eyes. What was she thinking anyway? This was Joey Wheeler for crying out loud! He was the infamous womanizing, chain smoking, alcohol inhaling, arrogant jerk that was good in bed, but so what? She couldn't raise Sarah on the simple matter of Joey satisfying her sexually. (Truth be told, he was the best she had ever had, but she would never openly admit that.) Joey was going to be in Sarah's life, whether she liked it or not. He could even take the girl from her, but would he be romantically involved with her? Could she accept their past disagreements and embark on a romantic journey with him? This was the same man that could make her knees into putty, but he could set off her ire just as easily.

"I'm not leaving Mai. You can kick me out of this house, you can even place a restraining order on me, but I'll always come back Mai. I'll always come back for you and Sarah. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Mai allowed herself a bitter laugh. Was he kidding? Who did Joey think he was coming into her home all high and mighty? She hated his self assurance on the matter, and she resented herself for questioning her own judgment. Why couldn't he make things easy by being the selfish man she had always known? Why did he have to act is if he had changed in some dramatic way? So what if he had? So just because he decided to become a better man, that meant everyone should accommodate their own lives to suit his needs? His smug arrogance knew no bounds. Picking up her fallen groceries, she headed towards to the kitchen. Without instruction, Joey followed behind her. He glanced around the quaint kitchen, taking a seat at the island bar. Mai stood across from him with her arms crossed under her breasts. Her eyes were locked with his brown orbs, and her mouth was etched in a frown. Taking a knife from the drawer, she began to cut the peppers in front of him, itching to use the knife on the tall man before her. Why couldn't he face reality? Yes, Mai's treachery had been discovered, Joey was fairly upset. Could he be in his daughter's life? Sure? But would she allow him to be in her own? Hell no.

"I have no problems with you wanting to be in Sarah's life, but I will go to the courts if you try to take her from me. I raised her Joey, Sarah is my baby girl. I love her. If you are going to be there for her, you'll have to mean what you say and say what you mean. She's going to be depending on you, and as her father you need to take responsibility. That means no more outrageous drinking, no smoking around Sarah or me, or in this house. No floozies staying at your house when Sarah comes to visit either. Once we set a few ground rules that you agree to abide by, I will be more than happy to share custody."

Joey snatched a pepper from the neat little pile in front of him, silently regarding the woman before him. She wanted to play hardball, did she? Scowling at the tangy spice of the pepper, he sat back fanning his mouth. Mai allowed herself a small smirk, before returning to the task at hand. Joey grabbed her hand as she was in mid chop. Taking the knife from her, he gently set it aside. He held her hand for a moment, before Mai came to her senses and snatched it back. He sighed softly, before hopping over the bar, and hovering over her. She stood her ground, but as he drew closer, Mai stepped back until she was up against the wall. Smirking, he dipped his head, lowering his lips to her warm, inviting mouth. Before she could protest, he was kissing her passionately, with all the fervor and love that he had kept put up inside since he had last saw her. She beat on his back, doing anything to get Joey to release her. Finally, she managed to push him off by kneeing him in the groin. As Joey lay hunched on the ground in pain, Mai stepped over Joey's twitching body sneering down at him.

"Do not ever do that again! You have no right to do such a thing. Honestly, have you no self restraint?"

Joey who had managed to stand to his feet once more, during Mai's diatribe, leaned against the counter. He chuckled softly at her anger, somewhat pleased that he had such an effect on her. Mai huffed, blowing her bands up with her escalated breath. The man could be so childish and annoying. Reaching out to her, he cupped her chin gently. She tried to squirm from his grasp, but Joey held her firmly. Forced to look into his dark brown eyes, she bit her lip willing him to release her. Joey shook his head, as if silently refusing to do no such thing.

"What's it going to take for you to realize that I love you? I am in love with you. I want to be with you. I know that you love me, and it's not hidden somewhere deep down in your heart either. You want to punish me, you want to hate, but honestly you don't. We love each other, and though you may be uncertain and unaware of your feelings, eventually you'll have to face them like an adult. I'm not sorry that I kissed you."

Noticing Mai's incredulous face at the words Joey had just spoken he released her chin.

"I am sorry for grabbing you like that however. We're too old for games Mai. We're almost in our mid twenties, and now we have a child to think about. I am asking you to give us a chance because Sarah deserves that much. We deserve that much. Don't ruin us without even giving us a chance Mai. We could be a family. We **are** a family, just not a united one. Not yet anyway."

Mai resumed her chopping, shaking her head in exasperation. She couldn't pretend that she was not hurt by the past. She couldn't set it aside so easily. The things that had happened helped to shape the woman that she as now. Joey was a heartbreaker, and they both knew that she addicted to him. She had tried to forget it, but she had been addicted to the man, but she wanted it. Damn it all, she **needed** it! How long had she been waiting for him to turn around, and reciprocate those feelings only to have them thrown in her face? She wanted to flip the script when she had gotten he chance. They both had attended rival universities, both majoring in the same fields. When she realized that they would be running in the same social circles, she felt it would be the perfect opportunity to get revenge on the man that had nearly ruined her life. She finished the peppers, and began on the beef. Throwing it all into a pan to simmer, Mai left the kitchen with Joey following close behind her. Pouring herself a glass of lemonade, she sat out on the porch swing of her wraparound porch. Joey sat down next to her in companionable silence, while sipping a glass of Leila's homemade lemonade. Mai sighed softly, stirring her straw lazily.

"I like the quiet life Joey. I'm only twenty three and I have lived through enough of the fast life to last a lifetime. I want to break free of that world. Sarah loves the country life, and we get along famously with our neighbors. We enjoy this life Joey. We like knowing that we can leave our doors unlocked in the summer, and park our cars on the street at night. Are you willing to leave that hustle and bustle life Joey? Because being with us would mean doing just that."

Joey took her hand in his own, smiling to himself when she didn't pull away. They swayed on the swing, watching the sun set through the trees. Joey massaged her hands in his own mulling over her words mutely. Could he do as she asked? Was he willing to leave his job, and his career, a career he would be able to pursue in the country for Mai and Sarah? That meant selling his seaside home, a residence that he loved immensely. Could he do all of these things as she asked? If he did in fact sell his home and quit his job, would he feel as if he gave it all up so that he could provide for Sarah? Or was that just Mai's requirement for being with him? Why couldn't he have it all? Why couldn't he have the cars, the money, and the glamour and still have his two girls? Were there rules against doing that? His released his grip on her hand and let it fall to her side. Still facing forward, he spoke into the quiet of the night.

"I don't know if I can Mai."

Did this admission make him a bad person? It was wrong to place his happiness above others wasn't it? He cursed himself. How stupid could he possibly be? He just openly admitted to the fact that he was uncertain about his willingness to make sacrifices for the three of them. Mai obviously wasn't going to leave the countryside, and Sarah had friends and family there so there was no other viable option. Mai's soft laugh pulled Joey from his reverie. Turning to face him, she smiled her first smile between them in a long while.

"I thought that I was supposed to be the uncertain one."

"No, it's not that… It's just what if you're right? What if we give it a try and only end up hurting each other even more? What if by agreeing to give the relationship thing a shot, we not only screw up our lives but Sarah's as well? I don't want that to happen to her. Perhaps she'd be better off if she didn't even—"

"Joey I can't believe you! You come here, all gung ho about how you're going to change, and that we should put the past behind us. You talk about how we can have this wonderful future together, and then you chicken out? I know you're not a coward so don't act like one."

Mai said with frustration. If anyone had told her a month ago that she would be trying to convince Joey to consider a possible relationship with her, she would have laughed in their faces. But now, she was about to do the unthinkable. Standing up suddenly, she watched as Joey nearly fell from the swing. Stifling a giggle, she helped him up and escorted him towards the bedrooms. They stopped at the third door on the second floor. Opening the door, she ushered him into a very pastel blue bedroom. Joey's eyes traveled around the room, admiring the finger paint collages, and tiny little toys. Everything was frilly and colorful. Lace was everywhere, and pictures of Sarah were lined up on her work desk. Mai went to a photo album that was on the child sized bookshelf. Flipping through the pages, she showed him various stages of Sarah's life. Joey skimmed through photos of Sarah's friends, her Pre-K teachers, and other notable events in her life. Tears began to well in his eyes as he saw so much of the young girl's life that he had missed out on. Mai snapped the book closed, looking him in the eye.

"Now you tell me that sweet girl doesn't deserve your sacrifices. Look into my eyes and tell me that you still don't know."

He wiped away the few tears that had fallen. Nodding his head earnestly, he wiped his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Mai. I was just—"

Before he could answer, a small voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mommy? What are you doing? Who are you?"

The girl asked, cocking her head to the side in an adorable fashion. Joey stood suddenly, shock evident in his eyes. What was he going to say to her? 'Hi, I'm your absentee father here to enter your life and that of you mother and grandfather, now get over here and hug me!' Mai smiled, reaching out to hug the young girl before her. Pulling back, she kissed the girl's cherub like cheeks. Pulling Sarah on her lap, she gestured for Joey to take a seat on the already creaking bed.

"What are you doing home baby?"

The girl stared at the man sitting with her mother on her bed.

"Makoto got sick, and we had to go home because Makoto's mommy said that we could get sick too. Grandma let me in."

Joey nodded assimilating the information. Did Sarah go to many sleepovers? He desperately wanted to barrage the girl with questions.

"Remember when we talked about your daddy, Sarah? You said you wanted to meet him?"

The girl fiddled with her peach colored dress, her red hair complimented the ensemble quiet nicely.

"Uh huh. You said that I could meet him one day. Is that him?"

Sarah asked pointing a finger at Joey. He coughed nervously, and before he could say anything Sarah had hopped off Mai's lap unto his. She looked into his eyes, and he was amazed to find that they were as chocolate brown as his. Mai quirked an eyebrow at her daughter's forwardness, but remember that her mother had probably shown Sarah pictures of Joey. It was no wonder the girl could be so comfortable with him. She made a mental note to talk with her mother about that in the morning. How her mother could intuitively know that this would happen was beyond her.

"Daddy, now that you're here does this mean that we're gonna be a family?"

Joey blushed at the girl. His face became the color of a lovely shade of maroon red, likening him to a ripe tomato. Not knowing how to answer the question, Mai saved him from embarrassment.

"Yes honey. Yes, I believe that we are."

Looking into his eyes, Mai somehow knew in her heart of hearts that there was a future for them all. Hate and revenge may have taken them both on a path of self destruction and hate, but somewhere in between all of that, loved saved them both. There would be trials and tribulations that they would need to overcome, but as a family they could do it all in stride. This time, this place, these people—Mai wanted to capture the moment for the rest of her life. It was in this moment, she knew that they were destined for great things together. Taking his hands into her own tiny palms, Mai knew that things would be alright in the end.

-

-

-

-

Footnotes: That's all she wrote folks. Actually there is the epilogue, but you'll have to wait until next time for that. So what did you all think? The story completely ends with the epilogue, but I hope that you enjoyed my story. I really tried to convey all that I promised, and I hope that I have sated your need for this story. I hope that you thought that my story was up to par. I thank you again for reading this, and for putting up with me. May the blessings of fan fiction always be with you. See you in the epilogue! Peace!

-Shanni


	11. An Exile's Stone Heart: Epilogue

Author's Notes: I give you the epilogue. I'd like to thank everyone that has read this story, placed it on their favorite's lists, and/or has me as a favorite author. You guys are so sweet. Thank you to the following for reviewing: Chibi-Pepsi13, major-rocket-fan, Ashley, and Lina567! You guys are so sweet! Don't forget to review. I'll see you in my next Mai/Joey story J

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

-

-

**An Exile's Stone Heart**

**-**

Epilogue

-

Neither I nor Sarah really understood how they could act like that in public. It was embarrassing. Every year, we did the same thing. It never failed. Grandma, Dad, Mom, Sarah, and me all packed into our large minivan and headed for the beach house. Seems normal right? Wrong! Mom and Dad did nothing but make out when we went out for dinner, Grandma just laughed, and Sarah looked about as embarrassed as I was. I just didn't understand how I could be cursed with the lamest parents ever! Great, Mom's onstage with dad singing karaoke.

"Every year they do this. Why?"

I asked my older sister Sarah. She rolled her eyes at my question like she always did. I sighed, smirking at my parents childish antics. While I admit that their behavior can border on the embarrassing, I love them both very much. I have never seen two people more in love than they are. My parents have had their ups and downs, but things always worked out for the best. I can never recall a time in which they were truly angry with one another. My mother is a beautiful woman that could get any man she wanted. My dad knows this, but he's cool with it. My mom hardly ever gets angry when the neighborhood women get angry with him.

"You know they always do this on their anniversary J.J."

I frown at the nick name. My full name is Joseph Antonẻ Wheeler II, but everyone calls me JJ and I hate it. I stick my tongue out at her, kicking her under the table. Sarah is a good older sister but she does have that boss around her little brother complex going on. Before she can kick me back under the table, Gram walks up to us and hands us drinks. I love my Gram, she's so cool. Every time my mom and dad go out for dinner, she always lets us stay up late and watch shows.

We watch my parents dance and sing on stage, much to the delight of the restaurant's patrons. Though they are both off key, they sing with a fluidity and grace that could usually be found within people that were in love. Ever since I could remember I have been amazed by their devotion. The other kids in my neighborhood have parents that are either divorced or constantly argue with one another. Sarah says she could barely remember a time without Dad being around. My parents get off the stage after their third round of karaoke. They take a seat next, visibly breathless from their duets.

"You guys rocked!"

I watch them as they stare into one another's eyes. Of course, I am disgusted by any display of affection my parents may give one another, but nevertheless I am glad that both my parents are happy together. Dad says he'll tell me the story of how they got together one day, because he thinks that I am too young to know right now. Gram says it's because there are adult elements in the story. Mom blushes every time that Gram mentions that. I really don't know what's to be embarrassed about, but Sarah says it's just another one of those things that I am too young ot know about.

"One day, we'll tell you. Okay, kiddo?"

Although I want to know now, they are resolved in their decision. I suppose it's a great story. I just wonder when I'll finally be able to hear them tell me it. Looking around the table, I know that I am truly blessed to have a family like mine.

-

-

-

_Fin_


End file.
